Finding love
by I am Tiny
Summary: David Tennant/OC Amelia Ford, une mère-célibataire de vingt-six ans, est la petite soeur Catherine Tate. Quand cette dernière rentre d'un voyage en Italie pour le tournage d'un épisode de Doctor Who, elle décide de l'inviter au restaurant, sans vraiment préciser qu'une autre personne sera là aussi...
1. Journée d'une mère-célibataire

**David Tennant ne m'appartient pas-quel dommage !- ni Catherine Tate ! **

**Seul mes OC m'appartiennent !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Journée d'une mère-célibataire._

* * *

Le réveil sonna à sept heures moins dix. J'ai difficilement ouvert les yeux pour l'éteindre. Je me suis mis sur le dos, regardant le plafond en soupirant. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, ce qui me semblait logique puisque l'hiver commençait à arriver et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Nous étions en fin de septembre. Je me suis longuement étirée avant de mettre mes lunettes qui étaient posées sur ma table de chevet avant de sortir du lit pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus. Je vivais dans un appartement assez confortable à Londres. Le loyer n'était pas très cher et ce n'était pas loin de mon travail.

J'étais serveuse dans un restaurant assez fréquenté. Le salaire n'était pas trop mal et j'avais souvent des pourboires, ce qui m'aidait beaucoup pour finir les fins de mois. J'ai sorti ma tasse de thé habituelle avant de la remplir de café et de me la mettre à la bouche. Dans mon peignoir et mes pantoufles habituelles, je suis allée à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir légèrement, laissant le froid m'embrasser comme un vieil ami. Nous étions dans les derniers étages du bâtiment et j'avais une imprenable vue sur Londres et un peu de sa Tamise. J'étais fière d'être née dans cette ville, je l'aimais beaucoup.

J'ai levé ma tête pour observer le ciel dénudé de nuage et parsemé d'étoile. J'ai doucement souri en contemplant ses dernières. Je faisais ça, tous les jours. Je me levais, prenais mon café avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de regarder les étoiles. Depuis que j'étais petite, j'ai été passionnée par elles. Je les regardais avec une telle admiration, avec le temps, rien n'a changé. Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai refermé la fenêtre, frissonnant un peu avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour prendre mes vêtements et d'aller dans ma salle de bain. J'avais une baignoire, et non une douche. C'était plus pratique pour faire des bains, et en hiver c'était parfait.

J'ai doucement posé mes habits prévus pour la journée sur la corbeille de linge sale avant de me déshabiller pour rentrer dans la baignoire. J'avais décidé de me laver les cheveux ce matin, je ne les avais pas lavés hier et ils commençaient à devenir gras. J'ai soigneusement frottés mes longs cheveux roux avant d'appliquer mon gel douche. Après quinze minutes, je suis sortie et je me suis enroulée autour d'une serviette que j'avais pensée à mettre sur le radiateur, pour qu'elle soit bien chaude, avant d'effacer la buée qui s'était propagée sur le grand miroir. Il était de forme rectangulaire et assez grand en longueur pour que je puisse voir tout mon torse jusqu'à mon bassin.

J'ai séché mes cheveux avant de les brossés, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à bouclés. J'avais de la chance, ils faisaient de très belles boucles, et malgré leur forme, ils m'arrivaient en haut des fesses. Ma sœur, Catherine, me disait tout le temps que je ne devais absolument les couper. Elle m'avait dit que la beauté d'une femme, en plus de son visage c'était ses cheveux. J'avais ri quand elle avait dit ça. J'ai enfilé mes sous-vêtements tout comme les habits. J'avais opté pour une slim bleu foncé, un tee-shirt à manche longue noire, pas trop décolleté avec un cardigan en laine rouge foncé et des petites bottes marron foncées.

Je m'habillais vraiment simplement, je ne cherchais pas à être toujours à la mode, de plus mon salaire ne me le permettait pas. Si j'arrivais à bien vivre indépendamment depuis pas mal de temps, c'était parce que je faisais très attention à mes dépenses et je n'achetais que le nécessaire, sauf pour les exceptions, comme les anniversaires ou noël. Je me suis brossée les dents avant de regarder l'heure. Sept heures quinze. Je commençais mon service à huit heures et demie.

Je me suis légèrement maquillée, une petite touche de mascara, faisant légèrement ressortir mes yeux bleus, et un petit coup de gloss. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir encore une fois avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Une fois cela fait, à sept heures quarante, je suis allé dans la chambre située juste à côté de la mienne avant d'ouvrir la porte. Dans le lit qui était au milieu de la pièce, entouré de deux tables de chevet recouvertes de crayon et de dessin, dormait ma fierté. Mon fils de six ans, Simon.

J'ai doucement posé ma tête contre l'encadrement de la porte, en le regardant et en souriant. Il avait l'air si en paix en dormant comme ça. Il avait une coupe au bol un peu décoiffée, des cheveux bruns, qu'il tenait de son père, et mes yeux. Je suis entré dans la chambre avant de m'asseoir sur le lit à côtés de lui. Sa chambre était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu océan, peut-être même un tout petit peu plus clair. Il y avait pas mal de dessins accrochés à ses derniers, ainsi que des photos.

Il avait suffisamment de jouet, la plupart rangé dans un coffre à côté de son lit. Il avait des guirlandes de lumière en forme de TARDIS, et oui, il aimait Doctor Who !, qui pendait au dessus de son lit. Il appréciait beaucoup cette série, comme moi d'ailleurs. Mes yeux sont tombés sur la photo encadrée sur sa table de chevet. C'était une photo de lui, ma sœur Catherine, notre mère et moi quand nous étions allés au parc une fois. Il appréciait beaucoup ma sœur, et le fait qu'elle jouait Donna Noble dans Doctor Who l'avait rendu fan d'elle, malgré le fait que la quatrième saison ne faisait que commencer. Cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné s'il lui demandait un autographe.

J'ai souri avant de commencer à lui caresser doucement la tête, comme je lui faisais tous les matins. C'était un enfant très calme, comparé à son père. Il était très doué à l'école et il n'avait jamais de problème. Il semblait assez précoce, d'après sa maîtresse. Il remua doucement sous mes caresses avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Il me fit un petit sourire endormi qui me fait rire.

« Allez mon chéri, il est temps de se lever. ». Il se redressa doucement. « Je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner et je t'ai préparé tes habits.

« Merci maman. ». Il me fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant d'aller dans la cuisine. J'ai rapidement fait son lit, l'entendant allumer la télévision avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Tu as bien dormi ? ». Il hocha la tête sans pour autant détaché les yeux de l'écran. « Dès que tu as fini tu vas t'habiller d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

J'ai hoché la tête avant d'aller faire une machine à lavée. En passant, j'ai barré le jour d'hier sur le calendrier qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'appartement, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire depuis que j'étais toute petite avant de prendre le linge sale et de le mettre dans la bassine que je tenais contre mes hanches. J'ai remarqué, en mettant la machine en route, que nous n'avions presque plus de lessive et donc, qu'après le travail, je devais aller en acheter. Je prenais les gros pacs et cela nous durait un plus d'un mois. On pouvait dire que Simon faisait attention à ses habits et je ne les lui changeais pas tous les jours, bien qu'il ne les gardait pas une semaine non plus.

J'ai soupiré avant de regarder l'heure, sept heures quarante. Je suis sorti de la petite buanderie que j'avais, avant de retourner dans le salon où Simon avait pratiquement fini de mangé. Une fois cela fait, j'ai mis son bol de céréale, maintenant vide, dans l'évier avant de faire la vaisselle pendait qu'il s'habillait. J'ai éteint la télévision alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et préparé son déjeuner pour l'école. A midi, il ne rentrait pas ici, parce que je travaillais aussi entre midi et deux, mais cela dépendait des jours. Après cela, je lui ai brossé ses cheveux, malgré le fait qu'il restait un peu rebelle avant de lui mettre mon manteau et le mien.

« Sac ? ». J'ai demandé tout en mettant mon écharpe, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée.

« Okay. »

« Gants ? »

« Okay. »

« Echarpe ? »

« Okay. »

« Déjeuner ? ». Il leva la boite métallique Doctor Who, triomphalement. Il était très fier de cette boite.

« Okay ! ». J'ai souri.

« Alors nous pouvons y aller. »

J'ai pris mon téléphone et mes clés avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Comme à son habitude, Simon appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il aimait beaucoup le faire, bien qu'à l'époque, j'aimais le faire aussi, avant de m'attraper la main. Il était très câlin comme garçon, il avait souvent besoin de me faire un bisou ou des câlins, il n'aimait pas trop quand je n'étais pas là. J'étais sa seule figure parentale, cela pouvait s'expliquer. Il leva la tête vers moi avant de me sourire, et je fis de même. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans la cage. Il appuya encore une fois sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Notre voisine du dessous entra à son tour dans l'assesseur quand on passa par son étage.

C'était une vielle femme, elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, mais elle était très gentille, totalement adorable. Elle me gardait parfois Simon quand je finissais plus tard et que je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher, ou quand j'avais des empêchements. Elle faisait aussi d'excellent cookie et Simon l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle était un peu ronde, elle avait des yeux verts qui s'étaient ternis avec le temps et ses cheveux argentés étaient toujours noué dans un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son doux visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air sévère, bien au contraire.

Quand j'étais arrivé ici il y a six ans, elle m'avait beaucoup était avec Simon, quand il était malade elle m'avait donné des remèdes de grand-mère qui avait fait miracle. On l'avait déjà invité à passé Noël chez nous, elle était très proche de notre famille. Cela m'arrivait de faire les courses pour elle quand j'allais faire les miennes. Elle s'appelait Marjorie, mais on l'appelait tous « Mama. ».

« Bonjour Mama ! ». Sourit-il en embrassant la vielle femme.

« Bonjour mon petit ! ». Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en lui rendant son étreinte. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Très bien. ». Sourit-elle, avant de lever la tête vers moi. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, comme à son habitude. « Et toi ma petite, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr. ». J'ai souris. « Je vais aller faire les courses en rentrant, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Non, c'est bon. ». J'ai hoché la tête. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que l'on se sépare au parking. Elle allait sûrement à la boulangerie, comme tous les matins. Nous sommes montés dans la voiture, lui derrière, puisque seuls les enfants de plus de dix ans pouvaient être assis à côté du conducteur, et moi devant. J'ai mis ma ceinture comme j'ai regardé le reflet de mon fils à travers le rétroviseur.

« Ceinture ? ». Il tira dessus avant de me lever son pouce vers le haut.

« Okay ! »

« Allons-y ! ». Il se mit à rire à l'expression du dixième docteur.

J'ai tourné la clé, mettant le contact à la voiture, avant de sortir du parking. Il faisait froid, pour une fin de septembre, quand on respirait, un trait de fumée sortait de notre bouche. J'avais bien fait de lui faire prendre ses gants, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe malade. Je suis rentrée dans le trafique et suis arrivée en moins d'un quart d'heure à l'école de mon fils. Il se détacha avant de passé sa tête à traves le siège du conducteur et du passager et de me faire un bisou sur la joue.

« A ce soir maman. ». Il sortit de la voiture.

« A ce soir mon ange ! ». J'ai ouvert la vitre de ma voiture alors qu'il grimpait sur le trottoir. « Je t'aime mon cœur ! ». Lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi maman ! ». J'ai attendu de le voir rentrer dans l'école avant de me mettre en route vers mon travail.

* * *

Il n'y avait encore personne quand je suis arrivée à part Pascal, le responsable. Un mec totalement adorable. J'ai enfilée mon tablier de serveuse avant de mettre à chauffer les machines à cafés pour plus tard, et de nettoyer les petites taches restantes sur le comptoir ou sur les tables de la terrasse et celle de l'intérieur. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et j'eus compris que c'était Charlotte, une de mes amies proches qui arrivait aussi. Elle était une très belle femme, et elle le savait. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs bouclés et blond, et des yeux marron très clairs. Elle avait un visage fin et beaucoup plus coloré que le mien, et son corps avait fait rêver bien des hommes… Je pouvais la qualifier de meilleure amie, bien que ma vraie meilleure amie, c'était ma sœur. La blonde vint me rejoindre avant de m'étreindre.

« Salut Amelia ! ». Sourit-elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Ca va, comme d'habitude. ». Elle attacha correctement son tablier et noua ses cheveux dans une queue de chevale haute. « Et ton petit monstre ? »

« Ce n'est pas un petit monstre, c'est mon petit ange. ». Rétorquai-je en la frappant doucement avec le torchon que j'avais. « Il va très bien. »

« Tu sais, je t'admire. ». Elle m'avoua alors qu'elle faisait la mise en place des couverts. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… tu as vingt-six ans, tu vis toute seule et responsablement, tu as un enfant à charge et tu une mère formidable. ». Elle sourit. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire le quart de ce que toi tu fais. J'ai ri.

« Il me rend la vie plus facile que l'on peut le croire. ». Dis-je en mettant les verres. « J'arrive à tenir le coup parce qu'il est là. »

« Et tu ne demandes jamais d'argent à ta famille ? ». Elle demanda. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure. « Désolée, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. ». J'ai secoué la tête en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Et non, je ne leur demande pas. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin, je m'en sors très bien toute seule. »

« En parlant de ça, j'ai une piste pour toi. »

« Une piste ? »

« J'ai rencontré un mec, samedi quand j'ai en boite. Il s'appelle Tom, beau gosse, la trentaine et il est architecte. Je pense qu'il est pour toi. ». J'ai gémi.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à me mettre avec un mec ? »

« Parce que tu en as besoin ! Attends, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché. ». J'ai rougi.

« Charlotte ! »

« Combien ? »

« … »

« J'ai pas entendu. ». J'ai soupiré.

« Depuis que j'ai eu Simon ! ». Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ouah… six ans. Tu n'as pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis six ans ? »

« Oui, et je m'en sors bien. »

« Mais… tu n'es pas en manque ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi tu sais. ». J'ai plaisanté en mettant les assiettes. Elle me tira sa langue.

« Il faut vraiment que tu vois Tom, il est parfait pour toi. ». J'ai roulé les yeux aux ciels. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'elle m'avait dit cela.

« Est-ce qu'il es au courant pour ma situation ? ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ta situation ? »

« Je suis une mère-célibataire Charlotte, peu d'homme accepte ça. »

« Et bien… ». Elle se gratta sa nuque d'un air penaud. « J'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner. »

« Charlotte, je ne fais pas confiance aux garçons, tu le sais mieux que quiquonque. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme Greg tu sais. ». Je n'ai rien dit, et elle soupira. « Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors ? »

« Attendre le bon. »

« Genre ? »

« Aucune idée. ». Avouai-je, la faisant rire. Je ris à mon tour.

« J'espère que vous allez travailler aujourd'hui. ». Dit sèchement une voix féminine, nous faisant arrêter de rire.

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels avant de soupirer fortement. Je détestais cette fille, de tout mon être. Mackenzie. Elle était une pute. Littéralement. Elle couchait avec tout ce qui bouge. Elle avait un beau physique et elle le jouait à son avantage. Elle était assez grande déjà, un mètre soixante-dix, comparé à moi, un mètre soixante six. Elle avait des cheveux frisés de couleur jais, des yeux verts pétants et une peau de couleur d'olive. Certes elle avait bien été gâtée par la nature. Et cela faisait quelques années que l'on devait se la taper. Elle était vraiment insupportable. Elle avait même couché avec le petit ami de Charlotte une fois. D'où le fait qu'elle l'a haïssait vraiment. Plus que moi je pense. De mon côté elle m'avait déjà critiquée sur le faite que j'étais une mère célibataire.

« Nous travaillons. ». Rétorqua sèchement Charlotte. « Comparé à certaines. ». La brune fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi. »

« Qui moi ? ». Elle feignit l'innocence. « Jamais. ». J'ai ri, attirant son regard vert sur moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? ». J'ai arrêté, fronçant les sourcils à mon tour. « Tu trouves ça amusant ? »

« Oui. ». Répondis-je béament.

« Je me demande ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs, tu devrais t'occuper de ton gosse qui n'a même pas de père. »

« Hey ! ». S'interposa Charlotte. « Tu… ». Je ne l'ai pas laissée finir.

« Tu peux parler de moi autant que tu veux. ». Répondis-je froidement, faisant changer complètement son visage, lui faisant perdre son assurance. « Mais ne parles jamais de mon fils. ». J'étais catégorique. « Ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi. ». Je suis allée sur la terrasse de devant, prendre l'air. Avant de sortir, Charlotte se retourna vers Mackenzie.

« Et tu auras à faire à moi aussi. Et crois moi, ce qu'elle t'aura fait ce ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce que je te préparerai. ». Elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de partir en se déhanchant sur ses talons aiguilles. La blonde me rejoignit. « Ca va ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiètes, ce n'est rien. ». J'ai inspiré longuement. « Allez viens, une longue journée de travail. ». Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

La journée avait été bien remplie, j'avais gagné plus de vingt livres de pourboire, j'étais assez fière de moi. Je n'étais pas de fermeture aujourd'hui, heureusement. Je m'étais arrangé avec Pascal pour avoir des horaires qui me permettrait d'aller chercher et d'emmener mon fils à l'école. Compréhensif, il me les avait donnés. Dans les vestiaires je me suis longuement étiré avant d'enlever mon tablier et de mettre mon manteau et mon écharpe. J'ai regardé l'heure sur mon téléphone, cinq heures moins dix. J'ai souris en voyant mon fond d'écran, c'était Simon qui faisait de la balançoire, avant de le remettre dans la poche et de sortir du bâtiment.

Le changement de température, se faisant sentir, m'a fait frissonner. Je suis rentrée dans ma voiture, y mettant le chauffage avant de me mettre en route vers l'école. Arrivant lorsque ça venait de sonner, je suis sortie de mon véhicule pour attendre devant le portail. Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant de voir Simon courir vers moi, tout souriant. Il saut dans mes bras en riant.

« Hey mon grand ! ». Souris-je, l'embrassant sur le front et le reposant par terre. « Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il commença alors à me raconter sa journée sur le chemin du retour. Une fois à la maison. Il enleva ses chaussures pour rentrer ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et d'aller allumer la télévision. Il prit le DVD de la saison 3 de Doctor Who avant de le mettre dans le lecteur et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'ai haussé un sourcil à son comportement avant de sourire. Il aimait vraiment cette émission. J'ai posé mon sac et mes clés de voitures sur le comptoir de l'entrer avant de me débarrasser de mon manteau ainsi que de mon écharpe. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, me préparant un café, et un chocolat chaud pour mon fils avant d'aller étendre le linge sur mon balcon, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi grand que cela.

En rentrant, j'ai rapidement regardé l'écran de télévision, pour me rendre compte qu'il regardait _Human Nature._ (N/A : Famille de Sang en VF). C'était son épisode préféré de la saison 3, tout comme le mien. Enfin il y avait lui et _The Family of Blood._ (N/A : Smith, la montre et le docteur en VF), c'était les deux qui m'avaient le plus touchés parmi les autres. Voir le docteur aussi humain était une chose exceptionnelle, la prestation de David Tennant m'avait fait pleurer. Littéralement.

« Tu n'as pas de devoir mon ange ? ». Il secoua la tête. « Tu viens prendre ton chocolat chaud ? ». Sans quitter les yeux de l'écran, il se leva et s'assit à sa place habituelle, regardant toujours la télé. J'ai ri. « Tu sais, elle ne va pas s'envoler la télévision, et en plus tu as déjà vu cet épisode pleins de fois. »

« Mais je l'aime beaucoup. ». J'ai souri doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Il était huit heures trente et nous avions fini de manger. J'avais douché Simon et il commençait à somnoler sur le canapé si bien que j'ai du aller le coucher. Je l'ai glissé dans ses draps avant d'allumer les larmes TARDIS qui agissaient comme une veilleuse, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment peur du noir. Somnolant, il attrapa le tournevis sonique, qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, identique à celui du dixième Docteur avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

C'était un cadeau de Catherine, elle l'avait trouvé dans un magasin quand elle faisait ses courses, et elle l'avait donc acheté. C'était comme son doudou maintenant. Il l'avait pratiquement tout le temps avec lui. J'ai souri en le voyant ainsi. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front, lissant délicatement ses cheveux avant de me lever du lit et de sortir. Mais à l'embrassure de la porte, alors que j'allai éteindre la lumière, je l'entendis.

« Maman ? ». Il demanda doucement.

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles. ». J'ai souri.

« Je t'aime bien plus encore. ». Je l'ai vu sourire à son tour, c'était une chose que l'on se disait tous les soirs. Comme un petit rituel.

Puis j'ai éteins la lumière.

* * *

Me massant la nuque, j'ai soupiré longuement en rangeant les quelques affaires qui traînaient par terre. Je me suis servi un petit verre de vin rouge avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Tous les jours c'était un rituelle, une petite routine à laquelle je m'étais bien habituée et qui me plaisait beaucoup. Après avoir fini mon verre, je l'ai rincé ainsi que la vaisselle avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de me changer en pyjama. Je me suis traînée sur le lit avant de m'enrouler confortablement dans les draps et de déposer mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet. Somnolente, j'éteignis la lumière, avant de m'endormir aussitôt après.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voilà la fiction dont j'avais parlé ! Si je ne l'ai pas mise dans la catégorie Divers, c'est pour une très bonne raison, c'est parce qu'elle sera plus facile à trouver dans la catégorie Doctor Who ^_^ Ou sinon, sur ce chapitre, je sais, je sais, pas de David, mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de le voir apparaître ! Que pensez-vous d'Amelia ? Je dois avouer que je fais la même chose que Charlotte, je l'admire moi aussi. J'aimerai être aussi forte qu'elle, qui plus est, elle est une mère adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et son fils qui est fan de Doctor Who, je devais le faire ça ! :3 J'espère que vous commenterez, histoire de savoir si c'est bien où non, bien que ce n'est que le premier chapitre. C'est ma première histoire avec un acteur, donc je n'espère pas qu'elle soit fantastique ^^ J'aimerai juste avoir vos avis sur l'intrigue ainsi que les personnages :) Et je remercie ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre histoire Loki/OC, Le mystère d'Annabella ! :)

PS : Les commentaires sont aussi apprécié que les bébés pingouin :3

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny**


	2. Projet de soirée entre soeur

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Seul mes OC le font ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Projet de soirée entre sœur_

* * *

Nous étions vendredi aujourd'hui, et comme convenu dans mes horaires, je ne travaillais pas ce soir, ni ce week-end, pour que je puisse profiter de Simon. La même routine habituelle s'installa. Mais cette fois-ci, alors que je refermais la fenêtre, mon téléphone sonna. Et peu de personne appelle à sept heures du matin.

« Allo ? ». Répondis-je.

« _Hey Amy ! »_

« Catherine ! ». Souris-je à travers le téléphone tout en posant ma tasse de café dans l'évier. « Tu vas bien ? »

« _Oui et toi ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, mais je ne te dérange pas au moins ?_»

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais bien. Quoi de neuf ? Il était bien ton voyage en Italie ? »

« _Oh il était exceptionnel ! Je vous ai acheté des cadeaux d'ailleurs !_ » J'ai ri.

« Tu n'étais pas obliger Cate'… »

« _Mais tu es ma petite sœur préférée ! »_

« Je suis ta seule sœur. ». Fis-je remarquer.

« _Ce n'est pas faux…_ ». Je me mis à rire, tout comme elle. « _Je voulais savoir si ça te dirai d'aller au restaurant ce soir. Cela fait quelques temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. »_

« Bien sûr ! A quelle heure ? »

« 19h ? »

« Ca sonne bien. Je déposerai Simon chez maman. »

« _Passe-lui un bonjour de ma part en passant ! »_

« Ce sera fait. ». Assurais-je en rangeant les crayons de couleur tombé sur le sol. « A ce soir. »

« _A ce soir ! _»

« Cate' ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« J'ai hâte de te voir. »

« _Moi aussi, Sunshine._ ». Je ris au surnom qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner depuis que l'on était petite.

J'ai souri avant de raccrocher et de déposer mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine, tout en rangeant les feuilles de dessin de Simon qu'il avait laissé la veille sur le canapé. Je suis rapidement allée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'ai laissée l'eau de la paume de douche ruisseler sur mon corps, détendant légèrement mes muscles, en baissant la tête. J'étais très contente de la voir, elle m'avait manqué. Avec le tournage de Doctor Who, on ne se voyait pas souvent, elle manquait terriblement à Simon aussi. J'ai soupiré avant de sortir de la salle de bain, après m'être habillée et préparée. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner de Simon, ainsi que son déjeuner que j'ai mi dans sa boite en métal. Je l'ai réveillée pour qu'il puisse aller déjeuner. Il regarda Bob L'éponge cette fois-ci, moi aussi j'aimais bien ce dessin animé. Quand il eut fini, je l'ai envoyé à la douche. Je lui ai soigneusement lavé les cheveux et les ai séchés avec le sèche-cheveux. Après lui avoir enfilé son manteau, je l'ai contemplé.

« Et voilà, mon petit homme et prêt pour la journée ! ». Il me sourit. « Par contre, ce soir, tu vas dormir chez Mama d'accord ? »

« Mais c'est vendredi ! C'est notre soirée ! ». Il avait raison. Tous les vendredis, on mangeait des sandwichs devant la télévision et on veillait tard.

« Je sais mon chéri, mais je vais voir tata Catherine. ». Son visage s'illumina. « Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

« Elle va venir ici aussi ?! ». J'ai souri.

« Si Mama m'a dit que tu as été sage, alors oui. »

« Oui ! ». Il cria. J'ai ri.

« Prépares tes affaires, d'accord ? Je vais passé un coup de fil à Mama. »

« Oui maman ! ». Il courra dans sa chambre où je l'entendis défaire son sac pour y mettre ses affaires pour ce soir. Une fois prêts, nous sommes sortis de l'appartement, et je l'ai emmené à l'école. Il me fit un gros câlin avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Je t'appellerai ce soir ! »

« D'accord ! »

J'ai souri avant d'aller au restaurant. Tout se déroula bien pour la journée. Mackenzie ne me fit par chier, chose extrêmement rare, et j'avais encore eu des pourboires. J'économisais le plus possible pour Noël, bien qu'il soit dans quelques mois, je voulais être sûre de pouvoir acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde. Pendant ma pause, je m'étais assise tranquillement sur la terrasse pour respirer un bol d'air frais. Au moment où j'ai décidé de me lever pour retourner travailler, une personne me bouscula, me renversant son café sur mon tablier. Immédiatement elle s'excusa.

« Oh je suis désolé ! ». C'était un homme, avec un accent écossais. Je ne pouvais rien dit de plus parce qu'il portait une casquette et une grosse paire de lunette de soleil. Peut-être qu'il voulait passer inaperçu. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! ». J'ai secoué la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que du café. ». Rassurais-je. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour réparer cette erreur ? ». Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, Charlotte passa d'un pas léger derrière nous.

« Invitez là à boire un verre. ». J'ai rougi.

« Charlotte ! ». Elle se contenta de me faire un signe de main, sans se retourner vers moi. « Excusez-la elle est un peu… »

« Je peux ? ». J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je peux vous invitez à boire un verre ? ». J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive. « Je ne veux pas vous effrayer ou quoi, mais c'est juste un dédommagement. »

« Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave… »

« S'il vous plait. ». Malgré le fait que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je le sentais faire son regard de chien battu. J'ai soupiré avant d'abandonner.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir. ». Expliquais-je. « Alors passer un de ses jours ici. ». Il sourit. « Mais je vous le dit direct, ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire ça. Alors ne vous faites pas des idées. ». Il rit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus. ». Je me suis détendue tout comme il m'a sourit.

Il s'est excusé encore une fois, puis il est partit.

* * *

Tout la journée j'avais pensé à cet homme, de un, parce que je lui avais dite de repasser pour me payer un verre alors que je ne fais jamais ça et de deux, parce que j'étais sûre de le connaître, mais avec le stress de la journée, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Je n'abordai jamais les inconnus dans la rue, plus depuis Greg. J'ai soupiré tout en enlevant mon tablier. Je devais encore me préparer pour ce soir et ranger l'appartement, parce qu'il arrivait souvent que lorsque Catherine et moi allions au restaurant, nous allions à mon appartement juste après. Sois parce qu'elle était trop bourrée ou juste fatiguée. On pouvait dire que depuis que j'avais Simon, je ne m'étais plus prit de cuite.

Je me suis arrêtée devant l'école de mon fils en l'attendant patiemment. Ce dernier se hâta de rentrer dans la voiture. Il me fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant de mettre sa ceinture. Nous sommes rentrés tranquillement dans l'appartement et comme à mon habitude je lui ai préparé un chocolat chaud. Je suis allé me servir un café avant de commencer à allumer l'eau pour me faire un bain. Il était cinq heures vingt, j'avais largement le temps jusqu'à ce soir et puis Simon regardait silencieusement la télévision. Après avoir fini ma tasse, je l'ai mise dans l'évier avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour savoir ce que je devais porter pour le soir même.

J'avais opté pour une petite robe noire, légèrement décolletée mais pas trop, avec un gilet et des collants bien sûr. J'ai passé ma tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte pour voir mon fils en train de faire des dessins. J'ai souri avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de m'installer confortablement dans la baignoire. J'ai profondément soupiré. Cela faisait du bien après une dure journée, il y avait eu beaucoup de monde au restaurant, c'était toujours comme ça en fin de semaine. J'ai senti les muscles de mon corps se détendre un par un. Après quinze minutes dans la douche, je suis tranquillement sortie m'étirant longuement avant de m'enrouler dans ma serviette. J'ai regardé l'heure. Six heures moins dix.

J'avais largement le temps. J'ai attaché sauvagement mes cheveux avec une pince le temps de me sécher complètement. Une fois cela fait j'ai enfilé mon peignoir avant d'enfiler mes collants. J'avais bien fait de prendre le temps de me sécher ou sinon, si mes jambes avaient été humide, cela aurait été un cauchemar. J'ai rapidement mis mon soutien-gorge ainsi que ma robe avant de m'occupé de mes cheveux. J'avais clipsé ma franche avec une barrette pour ne pas qu'elle me gène, laissant malgré tout quelques mèches bouclées encadrer mon visage. Pour le reste, je les avais laissés bouclés naturellement, ne comptant pas me les attacher.

J'ai regardé l'heure sur mon téléphone, en remarquant que j'avais un message. C'était Catherine qui me disait qu'on irait à notre restaurant habituel. J'ai verrouillé mon téléphone, notant qu'il était maintenant six heures dix avant de sortir ma trousse de maquillage. Je n'avais pas forcé sur le maquillage, juste un trait de liner sur la paupière, du mascara, et un rouge à lèvre de couleur corail. J'ai soupiré avant de tout ranger et d'aller chercher mes tallons dans mon armoire. C'était des escarpins noirs que j'avais depuis une éternité, mais après tout ce temps, il n'y avait même pas une seule marque d'usure dessus et ils étaient toujours aussi confortables. J'ai choisi de prendre avec moi un petit sac en bandoulière, assez fin, juste assez pour qu'il puisse contenir mon téléphone et mon porte monnaie.

Je me suis regardée encore une fois dans le miroir, assez fière de moi. Je ne sortais pas souvent, et quand je le faisais, on pouvait dire que j'essayais de me mettre un peu en valeur. Je crois même que Charlotte avait déteint sur moi… J'ai enfilé un petit bracelet ainsi qu'une fine bague autour de mon majeur droit avant de sortir de ma chambre. Simon, entendant le bruit de mes talons contre le parquet, tourna sa tête vers moi. Il descendit du canapé avant de courir vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu es très jolie maman. ». J'ai souri.

« C'est vrai ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Merci petit prince. ». Je lui ai embrassé le front. « Alors, tu es prêt pour ce soir ? »

« Oui ! »

Il a prit son sac avec quelques affaires dedans. Il ne dormait pas complètement chez Mama, sois je rentrai tard et dans ce cas, il s'était déjà endormi et je le ramenai chez moi, soit je le laissais chez Mama. J'ai éteins la télévision ainsi que les lumières avant de fermer la porte à clé et d'aller dans l'ascenseur. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'étage de Marjorie, avant de sortir de la cage. J'ai poliment toqué à la porte et attendu patiemment qu'elle ouvrit. Simon sourit tout comme il fondit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour petit prince ! ». Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Dieu qu'est-ce que tu es jolie Amelia ! ». J'ai souri.

« Merci Mama. Et merci encore pour garder Simon ce soir. ». Elle secoua la main avec dédain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tant que je peux aider. Passe un bonjour à Catherine de ma part ! ». J'ai hoché la tête.

« Ce sera fait. ». Je me suis baissée vers mon fils. « Je t'appellerai avant que tu ailles de coucher d'accord ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Parfait. ». Je l'ai embrassé sur le front. « A tout à l'heure petit prince. ». J'ai commencé à m'éloigner.

« A tout à l'heure maman ! »

Je suis descendue encore une fois par l'ascenseur avant de quitter l'immeuble et de prendre un taxi. Je ne prenais pas ma voiture quand j'allais en soirée, si jamais je finissais bourrée, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, je ne bousillais pas ma voiture. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment la mienne, je l'a louai, parce que malgré le fait que j'arrivai à vivre financièrement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre l'achat d'une voiture. D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser que je devais bientôt la rendre. J'avais bien fait d'y aller en avance, parce que le trafic était un peu long. Je suis arrivée sur place un peu en avance.

J'ai regardé l'heure, sept heures moins cinq. Je suis rentrée tranquillement à notre restaurant habituel, il n'était pas très chic, mais avec Catherine, on avait l'habitude d'aller ici. J'ai demandé au jeune homme qui s'occupait des tables de me dire la mienne. J'ai marché jusqu'à cette dernière, pour voir que ma sœur était déjà arrivée, et pas toute seule. Elle portait une belle mais simple robe de couleur émeraude et ses cheveux était coiffés dans un chignon qui laissait quelques mèches folles encadrer son visage.

« Cate' ! ». Appelai-je. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi avant de se lever. Elle me prit dans ses bras en souriant.

« Amy ! ». J'ai ri. « Alors ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Je suis Catherine Tate. Je suis toujours bien ! ». Une personne se racla la gorge. J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, c'était un homme. Assez attrayant. « Oh j'allai oublier ! ». Elle sourit. « Amelia, je te présente mon ami. David Tennant. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le second chapitre, un peu plus petit que le chapitre précédent. Et oui, on ne voit même pas David il est juste mentionné x) On a un peu de Catherine, mais vraiment rapide x) Ne ragez pas, il sera bel et bien présent dans le troisième chapitre qui sortira la semaine prochaine ! Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Bonne fin non ? Je sais, je suis sadique mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera toujours comme ça =)

Merci encore aux commentaires et aux favoris ! :D

Les commentaires sont aussi appréciés que les bébés pandas ! :3

**Amy's Guest** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et aussi le fait que tu fois la première à me la commentée ! Ha ha, tu as le même nom que j'ai donné comme surnom à Amelia dans cette histoire, enfin, ce n'est pas moi, mais une autre personne qui l'appellera comme ça ^_^. En effet, décrire la vie des acteurs n'est pas toujours facile parce que je ne sais pas comment ils vivent, c'était un peu un défi personnel, je voulais savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire ça, et mieux encore, l'écrire bien. J'attendrais alors plus d'avis pour voir si mon défi et réussi. =) Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information sur les acteurs, en occurrence David Tennant et Catherine Tate, j'irai sûrement les chercher sur wikipédia pour être sur de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi sur eux, et je respecterai le fait que les acteurs ont des enfants, sauf David bien sûr, donc dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de Georgia Moffett, bien que je l'aime bien… :3 J'ai pas mal cherché de fanfiction avec David Tennant et un OC mais je n'en n'ai trouvé pas plus de dix, alors je me suis dit, si tu en veux une, écrit là ! x) Pour ce qui est d'avoir la suite, j'essayerai d'en poster un toutes les semaines, mais avec ma vie privée, je ne peux pas promettre ! En tout cas, je te remercie encore une fois pour ton commentaire ! :D

**Blue Doctor :** Contente que mon chapitre te plaise ! Oui, j'essaye de faire attention, mais il y a toujours des petites fautes d'inattention ^_^ Mais je ne fais pas exprès x)

**A bientôt,**

**Tiny**


	3. Rencontre avec David Tennant

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Seuls mes OC le font ! **

**Je voulais dédicacer ce chapitre à Amy's (Guest), dont qui le commentaire m'a fait très plaisir =)**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les tenues d'Amelia et de Catherine sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Rencontre avec David Tennant_

* * *

_« Amelia, je te présente mon ami. David Tennant. »_

J'ai souri en lui tendant la main. « Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Tennant. ». Il rit en me l'a prenant.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Appelez-moi David. ». J'ai hoché la tête.

« D'accord, _David._ ». J'aimais le son que faisait son prénom quand il roulait sur ma langue. « Je suis Amelia, la sœur de Catherine. ». Il me sourit à son tour. Il était tout à faire charmant. Je comprenais pourquoi pleins de fans étaient tombées amoureuse de lui. Cela faisait bizarre d'être en face de l'homme dont vous avez vu pratiquement tous les films et dont vous étiez légèrement fan. Nous nous assîmes à notre table et commandâmes chacun notre tour. « Alors. ». Commençais-je. « Ce voyage en Italie ? »

« C'était magnifique. ». Sourit ma sœur. « Nous avions eu l'occasion de visiter rapidement pendant nos jours de repos, c'était tellement bien… »

« En effet. Un jeune homme, un italien qui parlait anglais avec un accent très prononcé nous a montré des vestiges de la cité où nous avions tournés. ». Approuva David en souriant. « Elle était toute excitée quand nous sommes arrivés ! »

« Toi aussi ! ». Rétorqua-t -elle.

« Beaucoup moins que toi. ». Elle soupira tout comme je ris. « Tu sautais sur ton siège. ». Elle rit à son tour, tout comme lui.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. ». Fis-je. Elle me prit ma main.

« Toi aussi Sunshine. ». J'ai souri.

« Alors tu l'appelles aussi comme ça ? ». Demanda le brun.

« J'appelle tout le monde Sunshine. »

« Ca, je le sais. »

« Oh faite ! ». Fis-je en pensant. « Tu pourras passer à la maison demain ? Tu manques beaucoup à Simon. Il n'arrête pas de regarder _The Runaway Bride _(Le mariage de Noël en VF) en me demandant quand est-ce que tu vas revenir. »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr ! ». Accepta-t-elle. « Il me manque aussi. Et il sera ravi de voir les cadeaux que je lui ai achetés. » David semblait un peu perdu, bien qu'il ne le disait pas, mais ça se voyait.

« Excusez-moi. ». Il intervint. « Mais… Simon… ? »

« C'est mon fils. ». Répondis-je doucement. Il haussa les sourcils, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« Votre fils… ? ». Il articula.

« Oui. »

« Excusez moi de dire cela, mais vous me semblez jeune pour avoir un fils. »

« J'ai vingt six ans, vous savez. ». Répondis-je compréhensive.

« Et quel âge a-t-il ? ». Il demanda. « Si ce n'est pas indiscret. ». J'ai secoué la tête.

« Six ans, bientôt sept. »

« Vous avez eu un enfant assez jeune. »

« En effet. ». Acceptais-je. Il n'était pas la première personne à me dire cela.

« Et… vous vous en sortez ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle s'en sort ! ». S'exclama Catherine. « C'est une Ford ! On arrive toujours à s'en sortir dans ma famille ! ». Nous rîmes.

« C'était difficile au début. ». Avouais-je. « Mais maintenant ça va. »

« Vous travaillez ? ». J'ai hoché la tête.

« Comme serveuse dans un petit restaurant assez fréquenté. ». Il sourit légèrement, comme s'il connaissait la réponse. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, le fantôme d'un sourire flottant sur mon visage.

« Et le père ? ». Mon visage se ferma.

« Il n'y a pas de père. »

« Oh… ». Il sembla réaliser ce que je voulais dire. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien ». Rassurais-je. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. ». Il eut un petit silence inconfortable.

« Alors votre fils, il aime Doctor Who ? ». Demanda-t-il, sûrement pour changer de sujet. J'ai ri, tout comme Catherine.

« Oh oui. Il est même votre plus grand fan. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il a des posters de vous et le même tournevis sonique que Cate' lui avait acheté. Il l'a toujours sur lui, c'est son grigri. »

« Encore ? ». S'étonna-t-elle. « Mais cela fait un an ! »

« Je sais. »

« J'étais comme lui à son âge. ». Avoua David. « Fan de Doctor who. ». J'ai doucement sourit. « Alors je comprend ce que c'est. ». Je lui ai lancé un regard compatissant. Je savais ce que c'était. « Et comment est-il ? »

« Il est vraiment adorable. ». Souri-je maternellement, David sourit doucement à son tour, me voyant ainsi. « Il est très calme et à l'écoute. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai dans lui aujourd'hui s'il n'était pas là… ». Avouai-je.

« C'est votre fils, c'est normal. ». Catherine sourit. J'ai hoché la tête. Je crois que vous avez raison.

« J'ai aussi remarqué que vous êtes assez proches, vous et Cate'. ». Elle rit.

« Et bien, c'est ma grande sœur, même si nous avons quatorze ans d'écart, elle m'a toujours soutenue et protégée. »

« Protégée ? »

« Oui. Quand j'étais plus petite, je devais avoir sept ans, on m'avait embêté et Cate' est venue et elle a mit un coup de pied au cul à chaque garçon qui était là et qui m'avait fait pleurer. ». David se mit à rire tout comme ma sœur. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

« J'imagine bien Catherine faire ça. ». J'ai souri, tout comme le serveur nous apporta notre repas. J'avais commandé le plat du jour, qui était du poulet et des frittes, David avait prit la même chose et Catherine une salade César. Cette dernière regard mon assiette avec envie. Le remarquant, le brun haussa un sourcil. « Puis-je demander pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes son assiette comme ça ? »

« J'en veux moi aussi… ». Se plaignit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas en voir prit ? »

« Elle est au régime. ». Expliquais-je. Il haussa les sourcils dans sa compréhension.

« Je vois… »

« Et toi… ». Souffla-t-elle. « Tu peux manger ce que tu veux, tu ne grossis pas. ». J'ai tiré la langue.

« Dommage pour toi ma vielle, tant mieux pour moi. ». Elle se tourna vers David.

« Tu as vu comment elle est méchante ? ». Il rit. « Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle peut manger McDonald pendant une semaine, elle ne prendra que quelques grammes. Je fais ça, et moi je me prends dix kilos, fesses et visage ! ». Elle me pointa du doigt. « Elle ne doit même pas peser cinquante kilos ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! ». Rétorquai-je en mettant une fritte dans ma bouche. « Et ce n'est pas bien de parler du poids d'une femme alors qu'un homme est à côté. ». Elle regarda David.

« Lui un homme ? ». Elle rit. « Il porte des converses ! »

« Les converses sont cool ! ». Dis-je en même temps que lui. Catherine haussa les sourcils alors que j'ai regardé David, rougissant. Je me suis raclée la gorge avant de boire de l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je s'en que vous allez vous entendre. »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

* * *

Nous avions beaucoup parlé pendant le repas. Catherine et David m'ont parlé de leur tournage sur la série, à quel point c'était amusant malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sérieux. Mais il m'avait expliqué que le but d'être acteur, en plus de faire des films, c'était de s'amuser. J'avais vraiment sympathisé avec lui en si peu de temps, c'était très agréable de parler avec lui. Il nous mettait directement à l'aise, mais on pouvait dire que le fait que Catherine était là aussi aidait pas mal. Quand elle me parla de son voyage, je pouvais toujours sentir les yeux de David sur moi, je l'ai regardé à mon tour, et l'on se fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ce que ma sœur disait me paraissait flou, juste _ses_ yeux noisette m'intéressaient. J'étais comme plongée dans une transe longue et interminable. Je savais que je pouvais les regarder pendant des heures sans m'en lasser, ils avaient tellement de choses à dire. Cela me faisait penser aux yeux du docteur, lourds, portant le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait un beau regard, je devais l'admettre. J'ai légèrement incliné ma tête vers la droite, et sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il avait fait la même chose. J'ai cru perdre la notion du temps, si ce n'est qu'avant que Catherine me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

« Tu m'écoutes ? ». Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, m'habitant à son regard bleuté, me sentant vide en ne regardant pas les yeux de David, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Hum ? ». J'ai demandé. « Quoi ? ». Elle soupira.

« Tu es complètement ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. ». J'ai cligné des yeux. « Je pense que c'est du au fait que j'ai eu une grosse journée. ». Elle regarda sa montre –que je lui avais offerte à noël-.

« Il est presque neuf heures, peut-être que l'on devrait rentrer. »

Déjà ? Nous avions passé deux heures à parler ? Cela m'avait semblé comme des minutes ! J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil à David juste avant de quitter la table. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le restaurant, ma sœur fouilla quelque chose dans son sac tout comme il leva la tête, observant le ciel, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Comment est-ce que tu rentres ? ». Me demanda-t-elle.

« Par taxi. »

« Vous n'avez pas de voiture ? ». Intervint David, me regardant cette fois-ci.

« Si, mais quand je vais en soirée, je ne l'a prends pas. ». Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? ». Elle me proposa gentiment.

« Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. ». Souris-je. « Veilles juste à venir à la maison demain pour voir ton neveu. »

« Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! ». J'ai ri.

J'ai enlacé Catherine pendant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher tout comme elle dit au revoir à David. Elle s'éloigna de nous avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il eut un petit moment de silence entre David et moi tout comme il se gratta le haut de sa tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. C'était la même chose pour moi, il était une grande star, je ne voulais pas lui paraitre puérile ou lourde. Même si j'avais sympathisé avec lui au restaurant, Catherine était avec moi, et c'était beaucoup plus rassurant et plus facile. J'ai pincé des lèvres avant de l'entendre se racler la gorge.

« Vous… vous voulez un peu marcher ? ». Il me demanda, ses mains dans ses poches. « A moins que vous devez rentrer… ». J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. ». Il sourit à son tour, avant de me tendre son bras que je lui pris volontiers.

« Pour qu'elle raison vous ne prenez pas votre voiture en soirée ? »

« Je n'aime pas prendre le volant quand j'ai bu, bien que je ne bois pas beaucoup. »

« C'est tout à fait responsable. ». Approuva-t-il.

« J'ai du être responsable rapidement dans ma situation. »

« J'imagine… »

« Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien alors… je suis contente. ». Il sourit.

Sans me rendre compte, j'ai collé ma tête contre son épaule. S'il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait rien dit. Nous avons continué à marcher, je n'ai pas compté le temps que l'on a passé cette soirée là, je m'étais juste focalisée sur lui et sur ce qu'il disait. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure, j'ai remarqué qu'il était presque dix heures. J'ai alors sorti mon téléphone pour appeler Mama. David ne dit rien, il se contenta de rester patiemment à côté de moi alors que j'attendais que quelqu'un décroche.

« Allo Mama ? »

« _Amelia ! Comment cela se passe alors ?_ ». J'ai regardé l'acteur, qui me sourit béament.

« Très bien. ». Fis-je en me raclant la gorge. « Tout va bien. »

_« Tu as mal à la gorge ? »_

« Je vous expliquerai demain, mais pour l'instant est-ce que Simon dort ? »

« _Non, il est en train de lire, il attendait ton coup de fil._ »

« Je peux l'avoir ? »

_« Bien sûr ma chérie. Simon ! C'est ta mère !_ ». Je pouvais l'entendre courir vers Mama pour lui prendre le téléphone.

« _Maman !_ ». J'ai souri.

« Hey mon petit prince ! Ca va ? »

« _Oui, oui, et toi ?_ »

« Moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mama m'a dit que tu lisais ? »

« _Oui, un livre que j'ai prit à la bibliothèque de l'école, sur les étoiles._ »

« Un livre sur les étoiles ? ». J'ai vu David sourire. « Tu me le montreras demain hein ? »

« _Oui ! Et j'ai fait un nouveau dessin_ ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. ». Je pouvais presque le voir sourire à l'autre bout du fil. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? »

_« De la viande et des légumes. _»

« Tu as bien fini ton assiette ? »

« _Je n'ai pas pu manger les brocolis._ ». J'ai fait une petite grimace.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne peux pas t'obliger à les manger, ce sont les pires légumes qui existent. ». Il a rit.

« _Et comment va tata ?_ »

« Très bien mon ange, j'ai même… ». J'ai regardé David. « Rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. »

« _Qui ?_ »

« Ca, c'est une histoire pour demain. ». Souris-je, l'entendant soupirer. « Il y a un temps pour vivre, et un temps pour dormir. ». David sourit. « Il est temps de dormir, petit prince. »

« _Je t'aime maman._ »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« _Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles._ »

« Je t'aime bien plus encore. ». Dis-je doucement, avec un air maternel. « Bonne nuit. »

« _Bonne nuit._ ». Puis j'ai raccroché

« Excusez-moi, coup de fil important. ». Il hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. ». Il sourit. « Quand on a enfant, on doit toujours le faire passer en premier. ». J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Peu de gens le comprennent, et vous n'avez pas d'enfant à se que je sache. ». Déclarai-je. « A moins qu'il y ait un enfant caché quelque part… ». Il rit.

« Non, pas d'enfant caché. ». Il se gratta sa tête. « Ce serait difficile d'en avoir un si je n'ai personne. »

« Vous n'avez personne ? ». M'étonnais-je. Il était assez charmant et très sociable, je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait être encore célibataire.

« Non, personne. ». Il leva la tête, les mains dans ses poches. « J'attends la bonne personne. »

« Je suis sûre que vous allez la trouver. ». Il baissa ses yeux vers moi.

« Peut-être que je l'ai trouvé. ». J'ai rougi, mais rien dit. Nous avons marché encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que j'aie frissonné. « Vous avez froid ? »

« Non, ça va. ». Il me toucha la joue, il avait la main tellement chaude.

« Mais vous êtes froide ! Attendez. ». Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur mes épaules. « Voilà, c'est mieux. »

« Mais vous… »

« Moi ça va. ». Me rassura-t-il doucement. Je n'ai pas insisté. Sa veste était drôlement chaude et elle sentait son parfum. Il sentait le thé au poivre et une autre odeur que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. J'ai doucement fermé les yeux, me concentrant sur son odeur.

« Merci… ». Murmurai-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Nous avons continué à parler, pendant un bon moment. Il me parla de sa famille qui vivait en Ecosse, de son père qui était un révérend à l'église locale. Nous avions quelques points communs, nous aimions tous les deux Shakespeare, Doctor Who-un peu logique- ainsi que d'autres sujets divers. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, c'était différent qu'avec Greg. Je ne pense pas que c'était du au fait qu'il était un acteur, sur le moment j'avais l'impression d'être avec David McDonald, et non David Tennant. Parfois, quand il me racontait ses expériences d'acteur, il faisait des petites pauses, se grattait la joue, son regard riche en émotion. Il aimait parler de ce qu'il faisait et il était vraiment passionnant. Il s'est mit à me parler de sa relation avec ma sœur. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient proches, de vrais meilleurs amis. Il disait qu'ils rigolaient toujours sur le plateau.

J'ai souri, j'étais contente de savoir que ma grande sœur prenait du plaisir à travailler. J'en suis sûre que j'aurai pu faire la même chose, si Mackenzie n'était pas là. Il m'avait dit, qu'une fois, pendant leur pause déjeuner sur le plateau, ils avaient mangé à l'aveugle, et il s'était retrouvé avec du gâteau à la vanille et des épinards dans la bouche. Pas très glorieuse expérience et il avait dit qu'il n'avait plus touché de gâteau depuis. J'ai ri encore une fois. J'ai assez étonnée le nombre de fois que j'avais ri et souri avec lui, cela me paressait tellement naturel. Il n'y avait qu'avec quelques personnes que j'étais comme ça, Catherine et Simon. Je ne m'entendais pas tellement avec ma mère alors… J'ai regardé l'heure qui affichait onze heures et demie. Nous avions parlé plus de deux heures ? C'était passé si vite que je ne m'en étais même pas aperçût.

« Il se fait tard. ». Déclarai-je, me mettant face à l'acteur. C'est là que j'ai vraiment remarqué qu'il était grand. Il devait faire quoi, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq ? Je n'étais rien avec mon un mètre moi vingt moi… « Je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer. »

« Oh… ». Il sembla déçu. « Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rentrer en taxi ? Je peux vous ramenez. ». J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. ». Refusai-je gentiment. « Je peux me débrouiller. »

« Alors laissez-moi au moins appeler votre taxi. ». J'ai ri.

« Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. ». Il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller vers le bord de la route, levant sa main pour obtenir l'attention d'un chauffeur.

« Et voilà. ». Il sourit.

« Merci. ». Souri-je à mon tour. « Pour le taxi et pour votre veste. ». Ayant appelé le taxi, ce dernier arriva vers nous. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, en guise de gratitude pour ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Je ne l'ai pas vu rougir. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans le véhicule, il reprit la parole.

« Vais-je vous revoir ? ». Il me demanda, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. J'ai souri doucement.

« Bien sûr. ». Dis-je. « Ne vous devrais-je pas un verre déjà ? ». Il sourit légèrement.

« Alors vous m'avez reconnu. ». Il se gratta le dos de sa tête, embarrassé.

« Un accent comme le votre ? ». J'ai ri. « Bien sûr que je vous ai reconnu. »

« Je suis encore désolé pour le tablier. »

« Ce n'est qu'un tablier. ». Il fit une petite moue qui me fit sourire. Le taxi se stoppa juste à côté de nous, j'ai dit au conducteur mon adresse, avant de me retourner vers David.

« Mais comment pourrai-je vous contacter ? ». J'ai souri malicieusement, sachant très bien comment il pourrait faire.

« Oh, vous trouverez un moyen ! ». Je suis rentrée dans le taxi, lui faisant un au revoir de la main.

Je le savais, tout au fond de moi. Il allait définitivement trouver un moyen.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà enfin ! David entre en scène ! Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Ha, ha. X) J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai terminé comme ça. Amelia n'est pas une fille facile, elle ne va pas rencontrer un mec en une soirée et lui donner son numéro, même si c'est un acteur et que cet acteur est le meilleur ami de sa sœur de l'idole de son fils. Pour elle, ils sont tous égaux, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne lui a pas donné son numéro, s'il veut vraiment apprendre à la connaître, il va devoir y mettre du sien et aller chercher des informations. J'ai trouvé plus amusant de faire comme ça. J'essaye de faire des fictions différentes du genre : « Elle le rencontre, il parle cinq secondes, ils échangent leur numéros, ils s'embrassent et le lendemain ils sont mariés. ». Déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur cet acteur, alors autant m'appliquer et faire différent =) Après, ce n'est pas à moi de dire si mon histoire et bien ou non ça, c'est votre bouleau. =) Merci pour tous les commentaires et les favoris ! Et j'ai une autre chose à vous dire bien que ce soit un peu en avance…

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon réveillon et que vous passerez une excellente journée !**

Les commentaires me font toujours plaisir ! J'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction ! =)

**Lilyannabellapotter :** Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Ahotep84 :** Contente que mon histoire soit à ton goût =)

**Leazkmortel (Guest) :** Et bien on peut dire que j'ai de la chance que tu sois tombée sur ma fiction, tu m'as l'air d'être une lectrice fidèle x) Tu vas devoir t'habituer, je suis une vraie sadique x) Beaucoup de chapitre se finiront comme ça :3 Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… c'est comme une seconde nature.

**Amy's (Guest) :** Coïncidence ? I don't think so… x) Je suis assez contente du travail que je fournis pour cette fiction, même si c'est loin d'être parfait parce que je m'investi beaucoup pour faire en sorte que cette fiction soit bien =) Je pense que si j'ai réussis à bien l'intégrer, c'est du au fait qu'Amelia est la sœur de Catherine, donc la rencontre qu'il y a entre David et elle est très naturelle. Leur rencontre n'est pas basée sur du pur hasard, et je pense que c'est ça qui fait qu'elle est différente et originale. Et bien, ce ne sera plus la seule pour longtemps, puisque j'ai commencé une autre fanfiction avec David Tennant et une autre OC, une histoire complètement différente de celle-ci. :3 Donc quand je la posterai, (je pense en 2014), j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que celle là le fait =) J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Amelia et Simon, ils sont vraiment adorables ensemble et je pense que si j'étais à sa place, je veux dire à la place d'Amy, je ferai la même chose avec lui. Je n'essayerai pas obligatoirement de trouver une figure paternelle pour lui mais juste profiter de l'instant présent. =) J'aime écrire leur relation, ils sont vraiment proches les un des autres. Ouah Georgia ? En vérité, je n'y pensais plus à elle vu que je n'ai pas eu l'idée de la mettre dans la fiction… x) Faut que croire que David attire les mères-célibataires. (Le petit coquin !) XD Mais c'est vrai que j'admire la force et le courage qu'elle a eu. J'ai un grand respect pour les mères-célibataires et j'essaye de les représenter et de les honorer dans cette fiction. Si j'ai choisi le fait qu'elle ait un fils, c'est surtout pour plus tard, pour la relation que Simon développera avec David, je pensais que le courant passerait mieux entre eux s'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, et de plus, un petit garçon qui essaye de protéger sa maman, ce n'est pas mignon ? =) Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations, ça me touche beaucoup =) Ca fait du bien d'être soutenue par ses lecteurs, il ne peut pas avoir une meilleure motivation. Sauf si David Tennant tombe sur ma fiction et décide d'en faire un film… *O* Bref… revenons sur Terre, comme quoi, j'ai de l'imagination ! x) Merci encore pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plus que plaisir, et rien que pour ça, je t'ai dédicacé ce chapitre ! :3

**A bientôt,**

**Tiny**


	4. Vous revoir

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Seuls mes OC le font ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Vous revoir_

* * *

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée, non pas à cause de mon réveil mais d'un poids au dessus de moi. J'ai doucement ouvert les yeux, laissant le temps à ma pupille de s'habituer au peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans un filet, entre mes rideaux avant de soupirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, prenant mes repères, je me suis doucement relevée, pour voir Simon assis sur mes jambes. Il me regarda, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer très fort. Il faisait toujours ça, quand il revenait de chez Mama, pour me montrer à quel point je l'avais manqué. J'ai souri avant de resserrer mon emprise sur lui.

« Bien dormi mon ange ? ». Demandais-je, ma voix encore pâteuse.

« Hum, hum. ». Il hocha la tête. « Maman ? Tu peux faire des crêpes ? »

« A condition que tu m'aides. ». Souris-je doucement.

« Oui ! »

J'ai ris. Il sauta hors du lit pour courir dans la cuisine, commençant à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Il m'aidait pour faire les crêpes, il adorait ça. Je me suis habillée de mon peignoir en fin tissu avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'ai vu la porte du frigo ouverte, sûrement parce qu'il avait oublié de la fermer, je l'ai donc fermé moi même avant de prendre dans les tiroirs du haut de la farine, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Je l'ai posé sur le plan de, travail de la cuisine, où il installa un petit tabouret, pratique pour se brosser les dents devant le miroir. Il se mit debout dessus après avoir sortit tout ce qu'il fallait. Je me suis étirée avant de commencer à préparer la patte. J'ai mis de la cannelle, pour donner plus de goût, petit secret de famille.

J'ai laissé Simon cassé les quatre œufs avant de les éclater avec le fouet. Alors qu'il mélangeait ça, j'ai rajouté la farine, et c'est moi qui ai prit la relève, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de grumeaux dans la patte, cela aurait été le cas si je ne l'avais pas fait. Alors que je mélangeais les œufs avec la farine, mon fils rajoutait petit à petit du lait jusqu'à ce que le saladier que l'on avait prit pour faire les crêpes, soit presque plein. J'ai continué à tourner encore et encore pendant quelques minutes avant de mettre la pâte à repos. J'ai commencé à préparer la poêle en l'a mettant à feu doux et en mettant de l'huile au fond de cette dernière. Le temps que cela chauffait, je suis allée dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

J'ai opté pour quelque chose de très simple, un tee-shirt bleu foncé assez ample, avec un cardigan gris foncé aussi ainsi qu'un jean noir et des bottes de combat noir usé. J'ai noué mes cheveux dans une couette assez haute avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Simon lui aussi s'était habillé avec les habits que je lui avais préparés la veille. La poêle chaude, j'ai pris la louche avant de la tremper dans la pâte maintenant assez reposée avant de l'étaler sur le fond de la poêle. La première crêpe était loin d'être la meilleure. Pour cinquième, ayant laissé la poêle s'habituer à la pâte, j'ai posé mes mains sur celle de Simon, qui étaient sur le manche de la poêle, avant de faire sauter la crêpe. Il se mit à rire. J'ai doucement embrassé sa tête, fière de lui. Alors que nous avions presque fini, j'ai entendu quelqu'un sonner. Cela devait sûrement être ma sœur. J'ai regardé l'heure, dix heures et quelques, avant de regarder Simon.

« Tu fais attention au feu ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Mais tu n'y… »

« Touche pas ! ». Il fini. Je souri avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était Catherine. Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire la bise.

« Hey Sunshine ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? ». J'ai fermé la porte, l'invitant à entrer.

« Bien. ». Elle renifla. « Hum… ça sent bon. »

« Je fais des crêpes, du en voudras ? »

« Quelle question, bien sûr que j'en voudrai ! ». Je me mis à rire.

« Simon ! Viens voir ! ». Il se retourna avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Tata ! »

« Hey ! ». Sourit ma sœur, en le prenant dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu petit prince ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Moi aussi, gamin. ». Elle leva les yeux sur moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu sais, j'ai plein de cadeau pour toi. »

« Ah bon !? ». Il demanda tout excité.

« Bien sûr. ». Elle acquiesça. « D'Italie. »

« Ouah ! ». Elle sourit avant de poser les sacs qu'elle avait sur la table de la salle à manger, me laissant continuer les crêpes. J'entendis les bruits des sacs ainsi que des exclamations. « Maman regarde ! ». Il courut vers moi avec un tee-shirt dans les mains.

« Il est magnifique mon ange ». Souris-je. « Et si tu l'essayais ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, commençant à enlever son haut qu'il portait. Le tee-shirt était assez simple, blanc avec dessus un petit blason du drapeau de l'Italie. C'était assez mignon, et sur le dos il y avait écrit son prénom. J'ai regardé ma sœur avant de me mettre à sourire. Elle me le rendit tout comme elle continua à sortir quelques babioles et d'autres habits. Catherine était du genre à entrer dans une boutique et être dans l'obligation de ressortir avec quelque chose. C'était parfois très dur de faire du shopping avec elle, parce qu'elle voulait toujours acheter quelque chose. Elle était très contente d'avoir un bon salaire, parce qu'ou sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu se payer la garde-robe qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Elle avait acheté des porte-clés, des magnets pour le frigo, des cartes postales et pleines d'autres choses. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas faire un voyage jusqu'en Italie, alors elle faisait venir l'Italie à moi. Elle m'avait acheté un livre de cuisine italienne, j'avais d'ailleurs hâte de commencer à travailler un peu tout cela. J'avais une collection de livre de cuisine et de pâtisserie. J'adorais cuisiner, c'était comme une passion, un peu comme l'écriture, même si c'était différent. J'écrivais aussi, à mon compte. Je travaillais sur un projet de livre depuis quelques mois, en espérant qu'il soit accepté par une maison d'édition.

J'ai éteins le feu avant d'apporter l'assiette pleine de crêpes sur la table où ils étaient assis. J'ai sorti le nutella, les confitures que j'avais, il y avait abricot, fraise, orange et myrtille ainsi que du sucre en poudre et de la crème chantilly J'ai aussi sorti des assiettes, parce que j'avais l'habitude de les manger avec des couverts, une habitude que j'avais donné à Simon, bien que je n'avais pas fait exprès. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se salir. Je lui en ai préparé une, au nutella bien sûr, une à la confiture d'orange pour Catherine et fraise pour moi. Pour Simon, je lui ai rajouté un supplément de chantilly.

« Alors. ». Commença Catherine en mangeant. « Ca c'est plutôt bien passé hier. »

« Hum oui. ». Approuvais-je en glissant un bout de crêpe dans ma bouche.

« Et… ? ». J'ai levé les yeux vers elle.

« Et ? »

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? ». J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis partie ? ». J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels.

« Nous avons marché, et parlé. ». Répondis-je. « Rien de plus. »

« Quoi ? Pas de numéro échangé ? Rien ? ». J'ai plissé les yeux.

« Essaierais-tu de me caser avec David ? ». Elle fit l'innocente.

« Non, pas du tout. ». Elle secoua la tête. « C'est juste que c'est mon meilleur ami, et j'aimerai qu'il s'entende avec ma sœur. »

« Et bien ça va, je m'entends bien avec lui. ». Rassurais-je, en fourrant un autre bout de crêpes dans ma bouche.

« Lui aussi. ». Dit-elle rapidement. « Enfin… j'en suis sûre. ». J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Est-ce que vous parlez de David Tennant ? ». J'ai souri, intelligent comme petit.

« Oui mon ange. »

« Tu as rencontré le docteur !? ». S'écria-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Et oui. »

« Comment est-il ? »

« Brillant. ». Il se mit à rire.

« Je pourrai le rencontrer un jours moi aussi ? ». J'ai levé les yeux vers Catherine, qui cette dernière prit la parole.

« Et bien… ». Commença-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que cela peut se faire. ». Il fit un High-five, nous faisant rire.

« Ouais ! Je lui ferais signer tous les posters que j'ai dans ma chambre et mon tournevis sonique et… »

« Calme-toi ! ». Riais-je. « Tu ne vas pas lui faire signer chacun de tes tee-shirts non plus hein ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! ». J'ai ri.

J'imaginai bien la tête qu'il ferait quand il aurait son héros en face de lui…

* * *

Après avoir mangé, nous avions débarrassé la table et j'ai fais la vaisselle, tout comme ma sœur m'aida à la faire alors que Simon était en train de dessiner sur la table du salon. Je m'occupais de frotter, et elle de rincer, ça avait toujours été comme ça à la maison même quand on était petite. Elle m'avait dit à l'époque que je devais me muscler les bras pour être plus forte et faire face à la vie. Je l'avais toujours écouté, bien qu'à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée que ce qu'elle disait pour la vaisselle était totalement bête.

« Ca ma fait plaisir de te voir. ». Souris-je doucement.

« Moi aussi, Amy, moi aussi. ». Sourit-elle à son tour.

« Tu manquais beaucoup à Simon, il me parlait souvent de toi et il était tout excité quand il te regardait dans _The Runaway Bride _(Le mariage de Noël en VF). ». Elle rit.

« Je me souviens de ce tournage comme si c'était hier… »

« Comment c'est ? ». Demandais-je. « D'être actrice. »

« Epuisant. ». Continua-t-elle de rire. « Mais on s'amuse bien. ». Il eut un petit silence, le temps que nous nous séchâmes nos mains, avant que je lui fasse un café.

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de voir ça un jour. »

« Mais tu l'auras, chère sœur, tu l'auras… »

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça.

* * *

_Plusieurs jours plus tard..._

Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de David. Bien que je fus préoccupée par cela, je n'en fus pas aussi affectée que ça, malgré le fait qu'il me manquait. J'avais beau ne pas être très proche de lui, il me manquait beaucoup. David était le genre de personne dont on ne pouvait plus se passer quand on l'avait rencontré. Que se soit ses petits tics ou ses blagues. Cela faisait bizarre de le regarder dans Doctor who, alors que je le connaissais en vrai. Avec ma sœur, j'avais l'habitude, mais avec lui, c'était différent. D'ailleurs, en début d'après-midi elle m'avait proposée de prendre Simon chez elle, samedi, pour qu'il puisse dormir parce qu'elle voulait le voir.

Pendant quelques temps, je me suis demandé si David voulait vraiment me voir, parce qu'il n'était pas passé au travail. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas lui avoir donné mon numéro, mais j'avais une très bonne raison pour ça. Nous étions mercredi aujourd'hui. D'habitude, je n'étais pas en repos, mais c'était un cas exceptionnel, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Simon et moi avions décidés d'aller le passer dehors. Nous sommes un peu sortis dans un parc non loin de là, il aimait bien s'amuser ici.

Une fois là-bas, il alla rapidement s'asseoir sur la balançoire, m'appelant pour que je puisse le pousser. Il se mit à rire tout comme il tendit ses mains pour toucher les nuages qui étaient gris. Je souris avant de sentir mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et sonner en même temps. Je me suis éloignée de Simon, gardant toujours un œil sur lui, pour regarder mon écran, c'était un numéro que je n'avais pas dans mon répertoire, et peu de personne avait mon numéro. J'ai haussé un sourcil avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? ». Demandais-je. Qui cela pouvait être ?

« _Amelia ?_ ». Demanda un accent écossais que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« David ? »

« _Ouf, je ne me suis pas trompé._ ». Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

« Mais... comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? »

« _Et bien, je suis passé au restaurant, mais vous n'y étiez pas, alors c'est... Charlotte qui m'a donné votre numéro._ ». J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels, pourquoi cela ne me surprenait pas ?

« Oh... je vois... »

« _Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?_ ». J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« En colère pour quoi ? »

« _Parce qu'elle m'a donné votre numéro_. »

« Je savais qu'elle allait le faire, cela fait un bon nombre d'années qu'elle essaye de me caser avec quelqu'un... »

« _Ouah... Ca doit-être lourd..._ »

« J'ai l'habitude. ». Ris-je. « Ou sinon, vous allez bien ? »

« _Oui, oui, et vous_ ? »

« Moi aussi. »

« _Je suis désolé d'avoir mi du temps à appelé ou même à passer, avec le tournage, c'était assez difficile_. »

« Pas besoin d'excuse, je comprends tout à fait. ». J'ai hoché la tête, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir .Je me suis sentie totalement stupide après.

« _Je…_ ». Il se racla la gorge. « _La dernière fois au restaurant, j'ai passé un bon moment avec vous... »._ Admit-il me faisant rougir. « _Et... je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous invitez à sortir, ce week-end..._ ». J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer. David Tennant voulait sortir avec moi, m'emmener à un rendez-vous. « _J'ai.. »_. Il se racla la gorge encore une fois. _« J'ai envie de vous revoir._ ». Avoua-t-il. Les papillons dans mon ventre ont éclatés, me faisant sentir comme sur un petit nuage.

« Moi aussi. ». Avouais-je, mon visage encore rouge. « J'ai envie de vous revoir. ». Je pouvais presque imaginer son sourire sur son visage à travers le téléphone, bien que j'ignorais qu'il faisait une petite danse, libérant son bonheur, dans sa caravane.

« _Alors, êtes-vous libre samedi ? _». Dans trois jours ? Pourrais-je attendre aussi longtemps ? J'ai regardé Simon qui faisait de la balançoire, me rappelant que Catherine m'avait proposé de le prendre samedi. Mais… attendez...

« Bien sûr. ». Acceptais-je.

« _Alors... je peux passer vous prendre chez vous ? Vers... 14 h ?_ »

« Ce serait une merveilleuse idée. ». Souris-je doucement, inconsciente du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

« _Bien... très bien... alors..._ »

« Alors... »

« _Je vous verrai._ ». J'ai ri.

« De même. »

« _Au revoir, Amelia_. ». J'ai frissonné en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom, légèrement déformé par son accent écossais.

« Au revoir David. ». J'ai raccroché.

Je me suis laissée tombée sur le banc qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi, lâchant un grand soupir. J'ai serré mon téléphone contre ma poitrine, haletante. Dire que je n'avais pas attendu cet appel aurait été un mensonge. Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort dans ma cage thoracique, j'avais si mal... Je me suis relevée avant de me mettre à sauter de partout, heureuse comme pas possible. Sans savoir que David faisait la même chose chez lui.

* * *

Pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi, j'étais toute excitée, je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être samedi. Même Mackenzie n'avait pas réussit à me déprimer, chose très, très, très rare. Quand je me suis levée samedi, c'était à cause de la télévision. Je crois que c'était le générique de Bob l'éponge que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement, mais je n'ai pas fait attention à ça. Je me suis levée rapidement avant de mettre mes lunettes et d'aller voir Simon qui était devant la télé, il était malade d'ailleurs, il toussait pas mal et il avait le nez qui coulait. J'avais beaucoup hésité à le laisser avec Catherine, mais elle m'avait assurée que tout allait bien se passer, et Simon avait vraiment insisté pour y aller. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire non.

Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjeuné mais il m'avait dit que non. Je lui ai donc préparé son déjeuner avant d'aller prendre ma douche. J'ai rangé l'appartement durant toute la matinée, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, j'avais aidé Simon à préparer ses affaires, parce qu'il allait dormir chez ma sœur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière arriva vers une heure, comme elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne préféra pas entrer dans l'appartement, pour ne pas que je sois en retard. J'ai fermé le blouson de mon fils, accroupie en face de lui avant de lui caresser doucement ses joues.

« Donc… Je te laisse avec ta tante, d'accord ? ». Il hocha la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. ». Me rassura ma sœur. « Je peux très bien m'en sortir, j'ai déjà une fille tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais il est malade... »

« Je t'ai soigné quand tu étais malade. »

« C'était maman, en faite. ». Corrigeais-je.

« C'est la même chose. »

« … »

« Allez, David ne va pas tarder à arriver. ». J'étais un peu réticente.

« D'accord… »

« Amuse-toi bien ! ». J'ai froncé les sourcils, je devais absolument le demander.

« Cate' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as proposé de prendre Simon ce week-end. »

« Oui. »

« Il y a trois jours. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Quelques temps avant que David ait eu la subite envie de m'inviter à sortir. Le samedi. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler voyons ! ». Fit-elle, jouant l'innocente. « Bon, on doit y aller. A ce soir ! »

Elle sortit de l'appartement, tenant la main de Simon qui me faisait un au revoir. J'ai fermé la porte en roulant les yeux. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela, mais je n'ai pas débattu dessus. J'avais d'autre chose à faire. Après tout, je devais me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Sachez que j'ai bien fait exprès de couper maintenant. Je réserve tout un chapitre tout entier pour leur rendez-vous. Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien pour eux, alors j'espère que ce que j'ai préparé vous plaira. Donc, pour ce chapitre, pas de David… Comme vous le savez, je ne peux pas toujours le faire apparaître dans tous les chapitres, il y aura quelques chapitres où il sera juste mentionné sans pour autant qu'il apparaisse. Je crois que je deviens comme Moffat ! :O Et Catherine joue l'entremetteuse x) Mais je trouve que ce rôle lui va bien x) Et vous ? J'adore la petite réaction de Simon, il est tout excité x) J'ai pensé à toi **Amy's (Guest)** ! x) Ah oui ! Une dernière chose…

**Je vous souhaite à tous, une merveilleuse année ! Un peu en avance x)) Mais vu que je ne pourrai pas le faire demain…**

Alors, qu'avez-vous eu comme cadeau de noël ? =)

Je voulais remercier pour les commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir et m'aide à continuer l'histoire !

**Apple (Guest) :** Ha ha, j'imagine qu'on espère tous qu'ils vont se revoir, après tout, s'ils ne le font pas, il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'histoire non ? Personnellement, je trouve que David à cet aura autour de lui qui fait qu'il gagne facilement notre confiance. Après peu être que je me trompe ^_^ mais de plus, il est le meilleur ami de Catherine, la grand sœur d'Amy, alors elle sait que c'est une bonne personne, contrairement à Greg (le père de Simon). Oui, le moment avec le manteau je devais le faire ! Bien que personnellement, je ne lui aurais pas rendu… x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût ! =)

**Amy's (Guest) :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! =) Bah, c'est normal que je te l'ai dédicacé ! Tu en vaux la peine ! Tu es ma toute première commentatrice et en plus, tu me félicites pour ma fiction ! Je pense que tu aurais fait la même chose. =) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes leur rencontre, j'ai pas mal travaillé dessus, je voulais la faire de la manière la plus naturelle que possible, contrairement à mon autre fiction… x) Donc je suis contente que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je prévoyais depuis le début. Oui, pour moi être acteur peut-être très bien, mais il faut garder les pieds sur terre et se dire que ce ne sont pas des dieux, qu'ils sont comme nous, ils ont une famille, des besoins comme nous. J'ai déjà lu une fiction avec lui où une fille le décrivait comme un dieu et j'étais genre : Euh… x) Avant d'être un acteur, il est avant tout un homme. Un très bel homme, mais un homme quand même, et c'est ainsi que le considère Amy. Ah ! Je suis contente que mon final t'ai plût ! Je ne savais pas trop comment les gens allaient réagir… Mais je vois que ça a plût. Ouf ! =) Et bien, je n'ai pas hésité à écrire cette fin ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient obligés de se revoir. Cette rencontre n'était qu'au deuxième plan de leur vie, ils ont d'autres choses importantes à faire que de chercher l'amour. David à le tournage et les interviews alors qu'Amelia doit s'occuper de Simon et doit travailler dur. Je ne voulais pas que toute la fiction repose que sur son histoire, bien qu'elle y soit intimement mêlée, il y a aussi leur vie quand ils ne sont pas ensemble. J'aime beaucoup Amelia, quand je l'écris, je me sens vraiment inspirée par elle, elle dégage un véritable sentiment de sereinitude. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle ait un fort caractère, elle ne fonce pas directement dans l'inconnu, elle essaye d'en apprendre un minium sur lui. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, et elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, pas très glorieuse expérience de l'inconnu x) C'est vrai qu'Amelia à de la chance d'avoir Catherine qui l'a soutient, et ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on n'a pas entendu parler de leur mère, on saura après pourquoi =) Je suis contente que tu arrives bien à réaliser à quel point la relation entre Amelia et Simon est importante, pour l'histoire et tout le reste, et c'est vrai que j'essaye de la faire la plus touchante que possible, parce que Simon est vraiment un tout petit garçon très innocent encore. Ha, ha, je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri en écrivant ce moment, où elle parle de leur rencontre x) Il veut lui faire signer toute sa chambre x) Je peux déjà te dire que lorsqu'ils vont se rencontrer pour la première fois, David et Simon, ce ne sera pas du tout comme tu peux l'imaginer x) Mais il suffit d'imaginer le regard d'un petit garçon en face de son héros, c'est juste magique. =) Merci encore pour tes félicitations pour cette fiction, je suis vraiment heureuse d'écrire quelque chose qui vous plait complètement. Cela me motive d'une manière dont tu ne peux pas imaginer x)) Bonne journée et bonne vacances à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et que ton jour de l'an sera excellent ! =D

**Leazkmortel (Guest) :** Ha, ha, si ça peut t'aider, je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines, le lundi souvent, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à attendre tous les jours x) Merci ! Il sera un peu tard quand tu liras ce message mais Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! =) Heureuse que l'entrée de David te plaise, je devais bien le faire arriver à un moment non ? x) Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ou sinon x) Et bien, je n'ai pas d'enfant, personnellement, je suis encore très, très jeune mine de rien donc je pense que c'est comme cela que devrait être une relation encore une mère et son fils. Après, je ne peux pas savoir si c'est juste ou pas… Si j'arrive à rester fidèle au caractère des personnages (je ne les connais pas non plus personnellement ^^) c'est parce que j'ai regardé quelques interviews et les confidentiels de Doctor Who, pour me faire une idée de l'ambiance qu'il y avait sur le plateau, la relation qu'ils ont entre acteurs et leur caractère, mais je pense avoir respecté pour chacun le leur. Je suis contente que leur mentalité de plaise =) Je me relis quand j'écris le chapitre et quand je vais le poster, mais je dois avouer que ce genre de faute j'en fais tout le temps, mais ça c'est amélioré x)) J'essayerai de faire attention pour la prochaine fois ! Merci d'avoir commenté mon chapitre et je suis contente qu'il t'a plut ! =)

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny**


	5. Glisse sur glace et chocolat chaud

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas ! Dommage… =(**

**Seuls mes OC le font ! **

**Comme toujours, retrouvez la tenue d'Amelia sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Glisse sur glace et chocolat chaud_

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte, j'ai soupiré longuement. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour choisir ma tenue pour mon rendez vous. J'ai opté pour une jupe plissée grise, un pull noir, identique à la couleur de mes talons, ainsi qu'un petit collant blanc. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain, sortant ma trousse de maquillage. Je m'étais détaché les cheveux qui avaient assez bien bouclés ce jour-là, j'étais assez fière d'eux.

J'ai ensuite prit mon eye-liner avant de tracer un trait assez fin, juste au dessus de mes cils. Je me suis rajouté du fard à paupière de couleur taupe, pour que cela soit assez discret avant de me mettre du mascara et pour finir du rouge à lèvre de couleur corail en rajoutant du gloss par dessus. J'ai enfilé mes lunettes avant de me regarder dans le miroir et de regarder l'heure. Deux heures moins dix. J'ai couru dans ma chambre pour prendre ma paire de talon avant de me les mettre, tout en entourant mon cou de mon écharpe –torticolis- en laine blanche, de couleur et de matière identique que mon bonnet que j'ai placé sur ma tête ainsi que mes gants.

J'ai pris mon sac, y ai mit mon porte-monnaie –que Simon m'avait acheté pour mon anniversaire, avec Catherine l'année dernière- ainsi que mon téléphone. Alors que je mettais mon manteau assez long, il m'arrivait un peu plus bas que ma jupe, de couleur rouge, on sonna à la porte. J'ai regardé ma montre. Deux heures moins cinq. Je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour voir David sur mon pallier. Il était habillé décontracté, mais il était toujours aussi attrayant. Je lui ai souri avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de me sourire.

« Ouah… tu es vraiment ravissante. ». J'ai souri à son compliment et à l'utilisation du tutoiement.

« Merci. ». Répondis-je. « Et toi aussi. ». Il me sourit de nouveau, avant de tendre son bras pour que je puisse le prendre, afin de m'escorter à la voiture. Une fois cela fait, il m'ouvrit la portière en gentleman avant de la refermer et d'entrer à son tour dans le véhicule. « Où allons-nous ? ». Demandais-je en attachant ma ceinture. Il me regarda, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

« C'est une surprise. »

« Vraiment ? ». J'ai haussé un sourcil. « Je croyais avoir dépassé le stade des surprises. »

« Je suis comme un enfant. ». Sourit-il. J'ai ri.

« J'imagine bien ça… »

* * *

Le trajet c'était bien passé, il n'y avait pas eu d'embouteillage ou d'autre chose comme ça, alors nous étions arrivés rapidement à destination. Malgré le fait que je connaissais bien cette ville, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Pas du tout. Il est sortit et m'a ouvert la portière –comment ne pas tomber pour un homme aussi charmant que ça ?- avant de me tendre son bras que je lui ai prit. Nous étions devant un grand bâtiment, sur lequel était écrit en gros et en toute lettre : « PATINOIRE ». J'ai plissé mon front avant de regarder David qui attendait ma réaction.

« Sérieusement, la patinoire ? ». Son sourire diminua un peu.

« C'était un mauvais choix ? ». Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. J'ai secoué la tête, le rassurant un peu.

« Non, non, c'était une bonne idée mais… Je n'ai jamais fais de patin à glace. ». Il sourit de nouveau, reprenant confiance.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais t'apprendre ! »

Je me suis mise à rire, puis nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Il y avait assez de gens dans la patinoire, j'espérai pour David qu'il ne tomberait pas sur des filles totalement fans de lui qui lui arracheraient ses habits, parce que je savais que certaines d'entre elles en étaient capables. Ce n'était pas que je le voulais pour moi toute seule, non, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il n'avait que quelques jours de repos pendant le tournage, et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout le temps l'occasion de sortir pour souffler un peu.

Nous avions chacun demandé un paire de patin à notre taille –avais-je aussi mentionné que c'était David qui nous avait payé l'entrée ?- avant de nous asseoir sur des bancs libres. J'ai observé attentivement comme il faisait pour nouer ses lacets, une chose que j'ai trouvé longue mais assez rapide. Une fois debout, j'ai légèrement vacillé mais il me retint. Cela faisait bizarre de marcher avec ça, mais je pouvais vite y prendre goût. J'ai envoyé un regard reconnaissant à David tout comme il me prit la main, pour que je ne tombe pas, et il m'accompagna sur la glace. Je suis restée totalement agrippée au bord comme si ma vie en dépendait, dans les deux sens du terme. Je voyais non loin de moi des petites qui devait avoir moins de dix ans, avec des patins blancs –signifiant, d'après ce que David m'a dit, qu'elles faisaient du patinage artistique-, sautant sur elle-même en tournant. J'ai difficilement avalé tout comme David se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu ne vas pas rester sur le bord quand même ! Il faut t'exercer ! »

« Mais je m'exerce. ». Rétorquais-je, en me tenant bien tant que mal, droite.

« En regardant les autres ? ». Il haussa un sourcil avant de tendre ma main. « Allez viens, je vais t'aider. »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête avant de lui prendre. Il se plaça en face de moi, me tenant toujours les mains et patinant à reculons. Mes premiers pas étaient saccadés et hésitants, pas étonnant pour une première fois mais peu à peu je me suis détendue sur mes patins, pour ne même plus les remarquer et glisser complètement sur la glace. David me tenait toujours par la main pour ne pas que je m'étale sur le sol, ce serait légèrement embarrassant quand même. Tout en patinant, nous avons continué de parler. Il m'a expliqué comment c'est passé le tournage cette semaine, qu'il avait quelques jours de tranquillité parce qu'il ne tournait pas de scène. Personnellement, je croyais, en vue du fait qu'il était l'acteur principal de la série, qu'il devait toujours être sur le plateau. Il m'avait regardé avant de rire.

« Tu imagines être tout le temps sur le plateau ? ». Il secoua la tête. « Je n'y survivrai pas. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ton travail. »

« Je l'aime. ». Affirma-t-il. « Mais parfois, je souhaite ne pas être une star. »

« La pression est trop grande ? »

« Beaucoup trop. ». Il me regarda. « Surtout quand on a personne à ses côtés pour la maintenir. ». Je suis restée silencieuse, si bien qu'il changea de sujet. « Bref, si on prenait des photos ? »

« Tu veux prendre des photos ? »

« Et bien… ». Il se gratta le haut de sa tête. « C'est notre première journée ensemble, ce serait bien d'immortaliser l'instant non ? ». Je l'ai regardé avant de rougir.

« Oui. ». Il me sourit. « J'ai mon téléphone si tu veux. ». Il hocha la tête.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone avant de le déverrouiller. J'ai vu David sourire en voyant mon fond d'écran. Je suis allée dans « appareil photo » avant de le tourner vers nous. J'ai pris une première photo, mais je l'avais raté. Je me suis donc approchée d'une fille qui se tenait loin de nous, pour prendre une photo de nous. Elle m'a d'abord regardé, avant de regarder David, pour revenir sur moi et sourire. J'imaginais qu'elle savait qui il était. Nous en avons prit plusieurs, certaines fois nous faisions des grimaces, d'autre des simple sourire. Il m'avait même fait des oreilles de lapins !

Elle avait était très patiente. Laura était son nom. Elle avait demandé à prendre une photo avec David, enfin, elle ne l'avait pas clairement demandé, mais quand elle m'avait rendu mon téléphone, j'ai remarqué le regard qu'elle avait envers lui, c'était de l'admiration. J'ai donc demandé, discrètement, à David s'il ne voulait pas prendre une photo avec elle. Il avait sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Cette fois-là, ce fut à mon tour de tenir le téléphone. Une fois la photo prise, elle nous a remerciés mille fois avant de partir.

« C'était très noble de ta part de faire ça. ». Je me suis tournée vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu m'as demandé à sa place si elle pouvait prendre une photo, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé. ». J'ai haussé mes sourcils.

« Tout le monde l'aurait fait. »

« C'est la que tu te trompes, personne ne l'aurait fait, sauf ta sœur. ». J'ai souri. « Je pense que tu connais la vraie valeur de la noblesse. Tout comme Catherine. La famille Ford, quelle magnifique famille. ». J'eus un rictus de la lèvre, chose qu'il remarqua. Il leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne connais pas ma mère. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Quand j'étais petite, elle criait tout le temps, elle ne supportait rien. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant qu'on a grandi, elle est plus supportable, mais je ne lui laisse jamais Simon. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que Simon est un enfant calme. »

« Même, je préfère le laisser à ma sœur. ». Il plissa son front.

« Donc… elle le garde aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, non, juste pour savoir… ». Je l'ai vu réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Et si nous patinions ? ». J'ai souris avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui ! »

* * *

Cela devait faire quelques heures que nous patinions. Je m'en sortais bien mais il me restait encore quelques lacunes, surtout avec le freinage. J'ai voulu m'arrêter mais je n'ai pas réussi, alors j'ai foncé droit sur David et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le sol, dans un éclat de rire. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas avec les autres, mais un peu éloignés. J'étais sur David -qui était incroyablement confortable-, nos fronts se collant. Je me sentais bien comme ça. Si proche de lui comme si j'en avais l'habitude. J

e me suis demandée ce que cela pouvait faire d'être proche de lui, comme ça, mais tous les jours. Cela devait-être quelque chose d'incroyablement enviable. En plongeant mon regard dans son univers noisette je me suis imaginée un avenir avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause du coup de foudre ou un autre truc mais j'ai réussi. Je l'ai imaginé se réveiller à mes côtés le matin, moi faisant le café et lui réveillant Simon. Je nous ai imaginé regarder tous les trois devant Doctor Who dans des éclats de rire. J'ai imaginé une famille heureuse. Et tout cela pendant une seconde. J'ai fait en une seconde une illusion que maintenant, j'enviais grandement. J'ai secoué la tête, revenant à la réalité.

« Je suis désolée… ». Clamais-je, sans pour autant me relever.

« Ce n'est pas grave. ». Rassura-t-il. « Je suis tombé la première fois moi aussi. »

« Sur ton partenaire ? ». M'étonnais-je. Il rit.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Son rire se tut petit à petit, et il eut un petit silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point nos visages étaient proches jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et mon sang battre contre mes tempes. Mon visage était devenu rouge, du moins, c'était ce que je pensais, je sentais mes joues brûler. Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de moi, comme s'il allait m'embrasser, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, mais je l'ai évité.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'ai fait, ça, parce que l'embraser ne m'aurait pas dérangé au contraire, mais je n'ai pas pu. Pas dans ses circonstances là. J'ai pris de la neige qui était sur la glace avant de lui mettre sur le visage. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à rire tout comme moi. Bien que moi, c'était un tout petit peu plus nerveux. Nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à se lever, en faisant attention à ne par retomber encore une fois. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui nettoyé son visage.

« Et bien c'était… ». Commença-t-il.

« Très instructif. ». Finis-je pour lui, toujours aussi rougissante.

« Ouais… ». Il se gratta sa tête un peu gêné avant de m'enlever de la neige que j'avais sur le nez. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que ses mains étaient gelées. J'ai haussé les sourcils.

« Tes mains son gelées ! Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas de gants ? »

« Je les ai oublié… ». Je lui ai mis une petite tape sur la tête. « Hé ! ». J'ai claqué ma langue contre mon palais.

« Idiot, viens là. ». Cela devait être mon instinct maternel qui faisait surface. Je l'ai tiré vers moi, en prenant ses mains pour les rentrer dans mes gants –qui étaient élargissables-, les collants à plat contre les miennes. J'ai légèrement frissonné, mes mains étaient beaucoup plus chaude que les siennes, c'était un fait. Il leva les yeux vers moi, faisant sa bouille mignonne avant de me sourire et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens.

« C'est chaud. ». J'ai doucement souri à mon tour.

« C'est normal. C'est toi qui es froid. ». Il sourit malicieusement.

« Je peux être chaud quand je veux. ». J'ai rougi, comprenant l'allusion. Heureusement pour lui, mes mains étaient occupée, ou sinon je lui aurai frappé la tête encore une fois.

« Oh tais-toi… ». Soufflais-je. Il se contenta de rire.

« Et si on allait boire quelque chose ? ». J'ai haussé les sourcils.

« A cette heure-ci ? ». M'étonnais-je. Il n'était pas un petit peu trop tôt pour commencer à boire ?

« Pas comme ça. ». Rit-il. « Plutôt un café ou un chocolat chaud. ». J'ai souri.

« Ce serait bien. »

Nous tenant toujours la main, nous sommes sortis de la glace avant d'aller rendre nos patins. Cela faisait bizarre d'être dans mes chaussures maintenant, elles étaient beaucoup plus confortables que les patins. Je me suis totalement détendue dedans. Nous sommes donc sorti de la patinoire avant de marcher dans la rue, à a recherche d'un petit starbuck. Je n'avais même pas remarqué les gens qui nous prenaient en photo, derrière les buissons.

* * *

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, nous avions trouvé un petit starbuck qui était assez sympas. Nous nous sommes assis à une table éloignée des autres, à l'intérieur, parce que malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, nous étions mieux dedans. David me tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, encore un acte de gentlemanisme, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. J'avais commandé un chocolat viennois, et il fit de même. Je n'avais pas une grande envie de café ou de boisson froide, de plus je savais que mon chocolat allait bien me réchauffer. J'ai soigneusement enlevé mes gants que j'ai placé dans les poches de mon manteau, en attendant la commande.

« Comment c'était ? ». Demandais-je, après un petit moment de silence.

« De quoi ? »

« Le départ des acteurs, dans la série. ». La question m'était venue comme ça. « Vous étiez ami avec eux, et souvent, quand vous étiez séparés dans la série, ce n'était pas de la manière la plus joyeuse. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était des vraies larmes. »

« Et bien, tu avais raison. ». Affirma-t-il, glissant légèrement dans son siège. « C'était des vraies larmes. ». J'ai pincé des lèvres.

« Cela devait être horriblement triste… »

« Ca l'était, mais quand c'est le temps pour nous de partir, on doit toujours ce rappeler ce que l'on quitte. On se souvient du meilleur. ». J'ai souri. « Par exemple, pour _Doomsday _(Adieu Rose en VF), Billie pleurait vraiment. »

« Pour la scène sur la _Bad Wolf Bay ?_ »

« Oui, et j'ai du la consolé, pourtant ce n'était pas sa dernière scène. Mais c'était la scène où Rose partait, et c'était vraiment dur à filmer. Pour nous deux. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être actrice… ». Soufflais-je, cela ressemblait à un métier assez dur. « Je peux dire quelque chose aussi ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai pleuré aussi. ». Avouais-je. Il rit.

« Dommage que je n'étais pas là pour te consoler aussi. ». Le petit dragueur…

« Alors tu aurais aussi dû consoler Simon. »

« Il a pleuré aussi ? »

« David, c'est un enfant qui adorait Rose, bien sûr qu'il a pleuré. ». Expliquais-je. « Il a aussi pleuré pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? ». S'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a dit que le docteur n'avais pas de chance, parce qu'il était seul. Quand il l'a regardé _Last of the Time Lords_ (Le dernier Seigneur du Temps en VF), il a pleuré en me disant que le Docteur se retrouvait toujours seul quand Martha est parti. Que même s'il a de belles amitiés, il finit toujours tout seul. »

« Mais… tu m'as dit qu'il avait six ans. »

« En effet. ». Il haussa les sourcils.

« Et il arrive à raisonner comme ça à son âge ? »

« Oui. »

« Il n'est pas un peu… »

« Précoce ? Si. »

« C'est remarquable… » . J'ai ri. J'avais hâte de le présenter à Simon.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourras le rencontrer. »

« Donc il va y avoir une prochaine fois ? ». Il demanda, avec un demi-sourire dessiné sur son visage. Alors que j'allais répondre, la serveuse posa nos chocolats chaud sur la table, brisant le contact visuel que l'on avait.

« Et voilà. ». Fit-elle. David fouilla dans sa poche.

« Tenez. ». Il lui donna l'argent. « Et gardez la monnaie. »

« Merci. ». Puis elle s'éloigna.

« J'aurais pu payer. ». Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai invité. Je paie. »

« Mais tu m'as déjà payé la patinoire… »

« Je ne manque pas d'argent, Amy. »

J'ai frissonné. Je ne laisser personne m'appeler comme ça, sauf Catherine et je la reprenais parfois. Mais sortant de la bouche de David, cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi d'ailleurs… Je n'ai rien dit, je me suis contenté de faire un petit mouvement de tête qu'il pouvait voir comme un merci avant de plonger ma cuillère dans la montagne de crème fouettée qui flottait sur le chocolat. David fit la même chose, en attendant qu'il se refroidisse un peu.

« Alors… ». Commença-t-il. « J'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, mais tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. ». Assurais-je « Je n'ai pas une vie très intéressante. »

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu as des tas de chose à me dire ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, quelle est ta couleur préférée, ton groupe préféré, quel est ton rêve, quelle est la ville que tu voudrais visiter… des trucs comme ça. »

« Et bien… j'aime la cuisine, ma couleur préférée est le violet, mon groupe préféré est Coldplay, mon rêve est d'avoir le temps de voir Simon grandir en bonne santé, la ville que je voudrai visiter serait… Paris je pense, même si j'y suis déjà allée. »

« J'adore Coldplay ! ». Sourit-il. J'ai ri. On avait une chose en commun, c'était déjà ça. « Et… je trouve ça très noble de ta part, pour ton rêve. ». J'ai souri.

« Tu me dis souvent que je suis noble. »

« Ce n'est peu être pas pour rien que tu es la sœur de l'interprète de Donna _Noble_. ». J'ai ri. « Mais je le trouve vraiment. »

« Quand on est parent. ». Expliquais-je. « On doit toujours faire passer son enfant en premier. Toujours. »

« Je vois… ». Il se gratta la joue. « Et… tu as dit que tu étais allée à Paris ? »

« Oui, j'ai vécu quelques temps là-bas, trois ans en fait. C'est là-bas que j'ai eu Simon. »

« Alors Simon est français ? »

« En effet. »

« Il parle français ? »

« Assez couramment, comme moi. »

« Tu devras me montrer ça ! ». Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

« Si tu veux. ». J'ai bu une gorgée de mon chocolat, devenu tiède, le laissant me réchauffer la gorge par son passage, ne faisant pas attention que la crème fouettée se trouvait sur le coin de ma bouche. David me regarda quelques secondes avant de rire. « Quoi ? ». Demandai-je, un peu interloquée par son comportement.

« Tu as… ». Il fit un signe sur mon visage. J'ai haussé un sourcil, montrant mon incompréhension.

Avec son pouce, il enleva le peu de crème fouettée que j'avais. Son pouce bordait doucement le bord de mes lèvres d'une façon qui me faisait frissonner. Je ne cessais de le regarder, pour ma part, et il faisait de même. Je me suis perdue dans cet univers noisette. J'ai pu prendre en compte combien il était beau, avec ses yeux bruns, son visage pâle, ses taches de rousseurs et son regard espiègle. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui, même Greg ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville.

Je n'ai pas remarqué que nous commencions à nous rapprocher peu à peu. Je l'ai vu baisser mes yeux sur mes lèvres, et j'ai fait la même chose avec les siennes. J'avais tellement envie des les embrasser, depuis la première fois que je les avais vues. Elles me semblaient si parfaite, je voulais tellement les goûter. Je pensais qu'il était temps, maintenant. La tension de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparue. Et alors que mes lèvres éraflèrent les siennes, mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je me suis éloignée de lui à contrecœur, qui ce dernier se grattait le haut de sa tête, embarrassé. J'ai décroché en articulant un désolé. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en retour, un peu gêné d'être interrompu dans un instant comme ça.

« Allo ? ». Demandais-je.

_« Amelia, c'est Catherine. Il y a un problème… »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Cliffhanger =) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre lundi, mais le site ne voulait apparemment pas que je le fasse... Ah ! Un presque baiser ! Enfin… deux ! Ils n'arriveront jamais à s'embrasser les pauvres ! ... Vous devez me haïr non ? Je suis sadique, pas mal de gens le savent, et ce sera comme ça tout le long de l'histoire =). On a un David qui flirt dans ce chapitre… le petit coquin ) Je sais que David est sûr de lui, malgré le fait qu'il est timide mais ce n'est pas un coincé du cul non plus… J'espère avoir bien écrit son personnage dans ce chapitre… ^_^ Fin de chapitre un peu tendue… mais il fallait bien que ça arrive n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pour ce chapitre, qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, explorer les personnalités des personnages, c'était assez fun. David a un rendez-vous… je l'ai imaginé comme ça, bien qu'en vrai, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passerait vraiment ^_^ Nous aurons le prochain chapitre sous le point de vue de David, j'espère que ce sera assez intéressant pour vous ! Par contre, il risque d'être assez court et il ne fait pas parti de mes préférés…

Je voulais remercier tous les commentaires et les follows =) Ils sont aussi apprécié que David Tennant :3 Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir pour Noël ou pour mon anniversaire… *soupir*

**Amy's (Guest) :** Bonjour ! Ha ha, et bien quand Catherine Tate parle d'un certain David, il n'y a pas beaucoup de réponse possible et Simon est vraiment un garçon intelligent. C'était normal de penser à toi à ce moment là, puisque tu m'en avais parlé x)) Non ma chère, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je ne sais pas combien tu pourrais me donner en âge, personnellement, mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour avoir des enfants. X) Aussi physiquement que mentalement x) Si c'est presque du vécu, je dois remercier mon imagination pour tout ça, disons que j'ai une imagination débordante, d'après les gens, donc c'est très facile pour moi d'imaginer ce genre de vie. Quand j'écris, je me mets dans la peau de ce personnage, même s'il à quarante ans de plus que moi ou dix de moins. Je fais en sorte de raisonner comme lui. J'écris mes mots avec des sentiments, des pensées et des émotions, c'est pour cela que ça à l'air naturel et réaliste (d'après ce que l'on m'a dit). Quand je créé un personnage, je m'imagine toute sa vie, depuis son premier, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je sais dans quelle école il est allé, qui a été son premier béguin, comment ses grands-parents se sont rencontrés. Dès que la base de l'histoire est posée, là en occurrence, une rencontre entre Amy et David, le reste vient tout seul =) Je pense qui si on venait de rencontrer David, à l'instant même où il ne serait plus dans notre champs de vision, il nous manquerait. :3 Je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre te plaise ! :D

**Leazkmortel :** Ha, ha, ha ! Je te l'ai dit le suis une vraie sadique =) Encore pire que Moffat ! Enfin… pas encore, mais ça va venir =) Bah c'est possible qu'un jour je ne le poste pas le lundi et que là tu te dises : NOOOON ! x) Oui, l'espoir aide beaucoup x) On peut soulever des montagnes avec ça. Ha ha, et bien au moins, nous sommes deux à ne pas avoir d'enfant, tiens, je suis plus vielle que toi x)) J'ai une petite sœur de 6 ans, et c'est un vrai petit diable x) Mais j'aimerai avoir un petit frère comme Simon, voir plus tard, avoir un fils comme lui. Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est grâce à toi qu'il n'y a moins de faute d'inattention, xD Même si c'est une fiction je veux vraiment que la mentalité colle le plus possible aux personnages, pour bien que l'on puisse les identifier. Hey ! *coupe la corde pour ne pas que tu te pendes* Si tu meurs, tu ne verras pas le rendez-vous ! Mdrr Chose assez dommage non ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût ! Et à bientôt !

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny**


	6. Grande frayeur

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Seuls mes OC le font !**

**Comme toujours, retrouvez la tenue d'Amelia sur mon profil !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires et pour tous les favoris ainsi que les follows ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Grande frayeur_

* * *

**David POV**

J'ai vu que le visage d'Amelia changer radicalement. Elle avait l'air apeurée et angoissée. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais attendu qu'elle avait fini avec le téléphone pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle était devenue subitement pâle et j'ai pu voir qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la faire changer comme ça aussi rapidement ?

« C'est Simon. ». Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ». Elle plissa son front.

« Cate' m'a dit qu'il s'est réveillée en pleur et qu'il est brûlant. ». Dit-elle, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Je lui ai prit sa main.

« Viens, on y va. D'accord ? ». Elle hocha la tête tant bien que mal. « Tout va bien se passer, aie confiance en moi, okay ? »

« Okay… »

Nous sommes sorti rapidement du starbuck jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ai roulé assez rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Catherine. Amy, qui était assise sur le siège passager, se rongeait les ongles, regardant par la fenêtre, angoissée. En l'a voyant ainsi, j'ai compris que Simon ne tombait jamais malade, et qu'elle n'était pas habituée à vivre une situation comme ça. Tout en gardant une main sur le volant, je lui ai pris sa main gauche, la serrant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour elle.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, m'adressant un faible sourire. Je me suis reconcentré sur la route, en jetant toujours des petits regards vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Nous sommes arrivés rapidement à l'appartement. Elle toqua plusieurs sur la porte, à petit coup, j'ai même du l'arrêter, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Enfin ! ». Souffla-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. ». Catherine prit sa petite sœur dans les bras avant de nous faire rentrer, nous conduisant dans la chambre. Je l'ai vu prendre le petit dans ses bras. « J'ai essayé de faire baisser sa température mais je n'ai pas réussi… Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. »

« Oh mon dieu… ». Respira-t-elle. « Il est brûlant… ». Elle leva sa tête vers moi. « David… ». Souffla-t-elle. « J'ai peur… ». J'ai compris qu'elle comptait sur moi, qu'elle avait besoin de moi maintenant. J'ai posé une main sur son bras.

« Amy, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord ? ». Elle hocha la tête. « Aller viens. »

J'ai pris Simon dans mes bras, il était vraiment brûlant, cela ne m'aurait pas surprit s'il avait plus de 40°C de fièvre. J'ai bien couvert le petit avant de le descendre jusqu'à ma voiture, sur la banquette arrière, où elle s'assit à son tour. Je me suis hâté d'aller au volant pour démarrer Catherine alla dans sa voiture, promettant d'arriver à l'hôpital en même temps que nous. J'ai conduit le plus vite et le plus prudemment possible, je n'avais pas envie de me faire retirer mon permis ou même créer un accident, ça passerait mal.

Une fois là bas, on l'a emmené aux urgences, où, étonnamment, il fut prit en charge directement. On l'avait posé sur un lit et recouvert de glaçon pour faire tomber sa température, malgré la vitre qui nous séparait de lui, je pouvais clairement voir à quel point il transpirait malgré le froid causé par la glace. Peu de temps après notre arrivée, Joséphine –la mère de Catherine et Amelia- fit son entrée, cela devait sûrement être Cate qui l'avait appelée. Amelia était dans les bras de sa sœur et sa mère vint la réconforter.

Cette dernière était totalement changée, je ne l'a reconnaissais plus. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était la même personne avec qui j'avais passé la journée à la patinoire. Le médecin nous avait dit qu'ils avaient tout en main et qu'il fallait un peu attendre. Nous nous sommes tous assis sur les canapés de la salle d'attente. Sur le fauteuil à trois place, Amy était au milieu de sa mère et de sa sœur alors que j'étais assis sur le canapé deux places, non loin à côté d'elle. Au bout de cinq minutes, je l'ai vu venir vers moi. Sans rien dire, elle s'assit à mes côtés avant de se blottir contre moi, cherchant du réconfort. Je l'ai entouré de mon bras, frottant doucement son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. ». Lui soufflais-je dans ses cheveux auburn. « Nous va bien se passer. ». Elle n'a rien dit, mais j'espérais qu'elle se sentait mieux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que nous vîmes le docteur venir vers nous, et immédiatement nous nous levâmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ». Demanda Joséphine.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ». Demanda Amelia.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? ». Demanda Catherine. Le docteur leva doucement ses mains.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, mes dames. Rien de grave, il va bien et oui il va s'en sortir. ». Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? ». Demanda fragilement Amelia, s'agrippant à mon bras.

« Une grippe. »

« C'est une simple grippe qui l'a fait réagir comme ça ? ». M'étonnai-je.

« Cela peut arriver comme ça chez les enfants de cette âge. Ils sont plus vulnérables que nous. De plus, il n'a pas l'air de tomber malade souvent, alors quand il le fait, c'est assez violant. »

« Mais il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle demanda.

« Bien sûr, mais il serait préférable qu'il reste en observation jusqu'à demain. Nous allons faire baisser sa fièvre pour stabiliser son état. »

« Alors je vais rester avec lui. »

« Moi aussi. ». Dis-je. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« David, tu ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as un tournage à faire… »

« Et tu as ton fils à l'hôpital. »

« Tu as entendu le médecin ? Il va aller bien maintenant. S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. ». Elle ne voulait vraiment pas m'attirer de problème.

« Avoir des ennuis ? ». Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. « Je n'en n'aurai pas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça d'accord ? Je reste. ». Elle me regard impuissante, sachant très bien que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

« Très bien. ». Capitula-t-elle. « Merci. »

« Je m'occuperai de Russell. ». Dit Catherine. Je lui ai lancé un regard reconnaissant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? ». Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais ce serait préférable que ce ne soit pas tous à la fois. »

* * *

Joséphine et Catherine étaient parties il y a trente minutes maintenant et j'étais allé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour lui prendre quelque chose à boire. Quand je l'ai rejoins, elle était sur le canapé qui était en face du lit. Nous avions eu une chambre individuelle parce que je l'avais demandé, Amy avait autre chose à faire que de gérer le bruit des autres patients. Je lui ai doucement tendu le gobelet de café. Elle leva la tête vers moi, avant de sourire légèrement et de le prendre. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée ». Lâcha-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? ». Demandais-je.

« Pour avoir mi un terme à… ». Elle soupira. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. ». Dis-je. « Tu as eu raison de le faire. Simon était en danger. ». Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de faire un petit mouvement de tête.

« Je… ». Elle souffla. « Je ne peux pas le perdre David. ». Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux qui étaient rougis par ses larmes qui menaçaient toujours de tomber. « Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je… ». Elle commença à sangloter.

« Hey... ». Fis-je doucement, elle enroulant mon bras autour d'elle, l'a tirant vers moi. « Il va bien maintenant d'accord ? Et c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? ». Elle hocha la tête. « Tout va bien se passer. C'est un Ford non ? Les Ford sont résistants. ». Elle se mit à rire en essuyant ses larmes.

Je me mis à sourire à mon tour avant de lui embrasser le haut de sa tête. J'avais ce terrible sentiment au fond de moi, quand j'étais à ses côtés. Je devais la protéger. Je devais savoir qu'elle allait bien, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, ça brisait mon cœur. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que je la connaissais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là. En réalité, après le restaurant, j'y suis allé le lendemain même à son travail, pour l'inviter, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, dans ma voiture, j'ai récité milles façon de l'inviter, mais en vain. Quand je suis arrivé sur place et que je l'avais vu comme ça, en train de travailler et de rire avec Charlotte, je n'ai pas réussi. Elle est même passée à côté de moi à un moment, mais je me suis caché pour ne pas qu'elle puisse me voir.

Tous les jours depuis que je l'ai vue au restaurant, je suis allé l'observer. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle. Elle avait quelque chose qui m'attirait terriblement, et j'étais bien motivé pour découvrir ce que c'était. Le fait qu'elle ait en fils ne me dérangeait pas le loin du monde, bien au contraire. Simon semblait tout à fait gentil, adorable même, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait être un problème. Je voulais vraiment le connaître, en apprendre plus sur lui et savoir comme cette merveilleuse femme l'avait éduqué. Je l'admirais vraiment. Je ne pouvais dire encore si je l'aimais, si c'était de l'amour pur. Je pouvais juste dire qu'elle m'attirait.

Quand j'ai croisé son regard au restaurant, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Mon cœur s'était stoppé net dans ma poitrine et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Quand elle parlait, cela sonnait comme de la mélodie à mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais vu de femme aussi belle. Tout en elle me fascinait. Que ce soit son regard bleuté digne des océans les plus profonds, de son petit nez assez mignon que je me ferai une joie d'embrasser, des joues un peu creuses, de ses pommettes qui ressortaient légèrement, de ses fines lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers, sa chevelure rousse, presque brune dont mes doigts me démangeaient pour que je puisse la caresser, de son sourire, dignes des plus grandes déesses, rayonnant comme un couché de soleil à son apogée.

Pour moi, elle me semblait parfaite. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour elle, je l'ai ressenti à l'instant même où je l'ai vue. Je ne savais pas si ce sentiment était réciproque, mais je l'espérais de tout cœur. J'avais essayé deux fois de l'embrasser, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, cela m'a prit d'un coup. J'avais besoin d'être en contact avec ses lèvres, c'était la seule chose que je savais. Ce n'était pas vicieux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste curieux. Alors que je l'embrassais sur sa tête, je l'a vit fermer les yeux à mon contact, se détendant légèrement. Nous avions attendu que Simon soit réveillé, mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une heure après. Amy tenait toujours la main de son fils, elle avait prit une chaise pour être à côté du lit, tout comme elle attendait patiemment que son fils ouvrit les yeux.

« Maman ? ». Amelia se releva d'un coup pour rencontrer le regard de son fils.

« Hey petit prince… ». Dit-elle doucement, il caressant ses cheveux qui traînaient sur son front. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je crois que je suis malade. ». Nous avons ri.

« Tout va bien se passer maintenant, d'accord ? ». Il hocha la tête tout comme elle l'embrassa le haut de sa tête. Il me regarda à mon tour, clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Est-ce que c'est le Docteur ? ». Elle sourit.

« Oui mon ange, c'est lui. ». Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours en caressant Simon. « C'est le Docteur qui t'a sauvé. ». Des étoiles sont apparues dans les yeux du gamin, comme il me regarda.

« C'est vrai ? ». Je me suis contenté d'hocher la tête. « C'est génial. ». J'ai ri avant de lui frotter sa tête, le faisant rire aussi, malgré le fait qu'il toussa légèrement.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de moi gamin, je serai là. ». Il m'adressa un petit sourire, tout comme Amélia.

« Alors… je ne vais pas mourir ? ». J'ai souri.

« Pas aujourd'hui, gamin. »

« Alors je pourrai devenir Docteur ? ». J'ai haussé les sourcils.

« Tu veux devenir docteur ? »

« Non. ». Il secoua doucement sa tête. «_ Le_ docteur. »

« Pourquoi ? ». Demandais-je simplement, par curiosité. Ce n'était pas vraiment incroyable qu'un enfant voulait devenir son héros, c'était même très courant de nos jours.

« Je veux sauver le monde. Je veux sauver des gens et les aider. »

« Voilà une chose bien noble Simon. Et bien, je vais te dire quelque chose. ». Je me suis rapproché de lui, jusqu'à son oreille. « Je suis sûr que tu deviendras le meilleur docteur de tous les temps. »

« Vraiment ? ». Je lui ai souri.

« Bien sûr ! ». Il se mit à rire, toussant légèrement.

« Tu devrais te reposer. ». Conseillais-je. « Pour que tu guérisse. ». Il hocha la tête.

« Maman ? »

« Oui petit prince ? »

« Tu peux me raconter une histoire ? ». Elle sourit doucement.

« Bien sûr mon cœur, laquelle veux-tu ? »

« Celle du Docteur ! ». David fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'est mise à rire.

« Mais tu l'a connais par cœur. »

« S'il te plait maman, c'est ma préféré. ». Elle a soupiré, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de son fils et de lui caresser doucement ces cheveux.

« _Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui vivait sur une planète qui s'appelait Gallifrey. Un petit garçon qui rêvait de voir les étoiles. Il voulait parcourir l'univers de planète en planète pour pouvoir un jour voir chaque constellation qui existait. Ce petit garçon pouvait vivre pour toujours, alors il avait tout le temps devant lui pour réaliser son rêve. Une fois qu'il était vieux, il a choisi de voler un vaisseau spatial, un TARDIS, pour voyager de partout à travers le temps et l'espace. Le long de son voyage, il s'est fait beaucoup d'ami, il a changé de corps, il est tombé amoureux, il a vécu milles et une aventure. Toutes passionnantes les unes que les autres. Mais à chaque fois, le Docteur perdait toujours ses compagnons, quoi qu'il arrivait. Certains le quittaient, certains étaient laissés derrière, et certains, peu beaucoup, mais certains sont morts. Mais le Docteur se souvenait toujours d'eux, ils n'oubliaient personne. Il les aimait tous. Il apportait l'espoir à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part. Il sauvait tout le monde, il faisait tout son possible pour les sauver quoi qu'il en coûte, même s'il devait se mettre en danger. C'était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais existé…_ ». Simon était complètement endormi maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il avait beaucoup besoin de sommeil. Amy lui embrassa doucement le front, avant de remonter un peu la couverture et de se rassoir sur le canapé. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle.

« Je… je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu une histoire comme ça. ». Elle rit doucement.

« C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai intenté. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Quand il était plus petit, et qu'il ne regardait pas encore la série, il voulait une histoire avec le Docteur, alors je lui ai dit celle-là. ». Je l'ai regardé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit et qu'elle me demande ce qu'il avait.

« Je pense… ». Commençais-je. « Que tu es la mère la plus incroyable et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré. ». Avouais-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. ». Lui assurais-je. « Tu es la meilleure maman au monde. ». Elle me sourit alors que je lui ai pris la main, la serrant légèrement, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

« Merci… »

* * *

La température de Simon avait largement baissée et Amelia et moi sommes restés sur le canapé, au bout d'un moment, on s'est même endormi. Je savais qu'elle avait fermé les yeux en premier, et qu'elle avait reposé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'avais regardé l'heure, il était presque dix heures du soir. J'avais décidé de passé la nuit avec elle, malgré ses quelques protestations. Quand j'ai senti son corps chaud contre le mien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Je me suis demandé ce que cela pourrait bien faire de m'endormir tous les soirs à côtés d'elle, et de me réveiller à ses côtés le matin. De pouvoir l'avoir constamment dans les bras sans prétexter quelque chose ou sans avoir une excuse bidon, mais le faire parce que j'en ai envie, et parce qu'elle en aurait envie aussi. C'était le médecin qui m'avait réveillé, quand il avait vérifié les machines à côtés du lit de Simon, le lendemain. J'ai difficilement ouvert les yeux avant de croiser le regard de l'homme en blouse blanche en face de moi. Alors qu'il lisait son rapport, il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Nuit difficile ? ». Devina-t-il.

« J'ai eu mieux. ». Avouais-je, me massant de ma main libre ma nuque, puis que l'autre était entourée autour d'Amelia qui dormait encore. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. J'ai prescris des antibiotiques qu'il devra prendre pendant quelques temps. ». J'ai hoché la tête. « Il faudra juste qu'il se repose. »

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. ». Il renifla. « Ironique que vous vous retrouvez dans un hôpital non ? ». J'ai souri légèrement.

« On peut dire ça comme ça… ». Il reposa le dossier sur l'avant du lit.

« Et bien, il pourra sortir quand il se réveillera. ». M'expliqua-t-il. « Passez le bonjour à votre femme. »

« Euh… ce n'est pas ma femme… ». Avouais-je. _Mais j'aimerai… _« On est pas un couple… juste… des bons amis. »

« Oh… et bien excusez moi pour ce quiproquo. ». J'ai secoué la main.

« Bah… ce n'est rien. »

« Bonne journée, Monsieur Tennant. »

« Bonne journée. ». Souris-je. «_ Docteur._ »

* * *

Après que Simon se soit réveillé, je l'ai reconduit lui et sa mère chez eux. Nous avions peu parlé dans la voiture, puisque malgré le fait qu'il avait beaucoup dormi, il était encore fatigué par tous les événements. Je les ai raccompagnés à leur appartement, elle m'a même fait entrer. Elle avait donné les médicaments à Simon, et il s'était couché sur le canapé, insistant pour regarder un épisode de Doctor Who, il avait choisi _Doomsday_ (Adieu Rose en VF)_._ J'ai souri. _Ne t'inquiète pas petit._ Pensais-je. _Rose va revenir._ Alors que j'avais toujours mes yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision, Amelia posa une tasse de café en face de moi, j'étais assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. J'ai levé ma tête vers elle avant de lui sourire.

« Merci. ». Elle me sourit avant de s'asseoir à son tour. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la télévision.

« C'est l'un de ses préférés. ». Dit-elle après un moment de silence. « D'épisodes, je veux dire, il adore cet épisode. »

« Il en a plusieurs ? »

« Oh oui. ». J'ai ri.

« Lequel est le premier ? »

« Le même que le mien. Enfin… ils sont deux. »

« Qui sont… ? »

« _Human Nature _(La famille de sang en VF) et _The Family Of Blood_ (Smith, la montre et le docteur en VF) ». Mon menton reposait contre sur la paume de ma main droite, tout comme je l'ai observé attentivement.

« Pourquoi ? ». Demandais-je, curieux.

« Je ne sais pas… ». Avoua-t-elle en soupirant. « Je pense que c'est du fait que le docteur était humain… il était comme nous. Il n'avait pas tout le poids qu'il avait normalement en tant que Docteur. Le voir ainsi… tomber amoureux d'une humaine alors que ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan, j'ai trouvé ça très émotionnel. Et ta prestation était parfaite. Tu m'as fait pleurer. ». J'ai ri.

« C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? ». Elle souri.

« Je ne sais pas. Sûrement une bonne. ». J'ai souri.

« Tant mieux alors. ». Elle hocha la tête. Nous avons continué à regarder l'épisode. Quand j'ai fini mon café, j'ai regardé l'heure.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« D'accord. ». Nous nous levâmes de nos chaises et elle m'escorta à l'extérieur, en passant j'ai dit au revoir à Simon. Je lui ai souri avant de commencer à partir, mais je me suis arrêté quand elle a reprit la parole. « David ? ». Je me suis retourné vers elle, alors qu'elle avait ses bras croisée sous sa poitrine, frissonnant légèrement.

« Hum ? ». Elle s'approcha de moi, avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, et de m'y embrasser tendrement. Je me suis senti comme sur un petit nuage. Son touché était volatile et léger, son baiser était comme une caresse du vent, et ses lèvres, comme du velours. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour me regarder.

« Merci. Pour aujourd'hui et… pour tout. ». J'ai souri doucement.

« Ce n'est rien. ». Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est plus qu'assez. »

« Alors… je t'enverrai un message ce soir, d'accord ? Pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

« D'accord. ». J'ai commencé à m'éloigner.

« David ? ». Je me suis retourné vers elle.

« Ouais ? »

« Fais attention à toi. ». J'ai souri.

« Toi aussi. Et prends soin de Simon. »

« Compte sur moi. »

J'ai souri, avant de quitter l'immeuble.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Simon soit malade. Peut-être pour montrer David étant protecteur, je n'en sais rien du tout x) mais je voulais faire ce chapitre. Maintenant Amelia va comprendre qu'elle peut vraiment compter sur David si elle a un problème, elle aura sûrement plus confiance en lui dans l'avenir ^^ Je peux vous dire que ce chapitre ne fais pas parti de mes préférés… alors je ferai de mon mieux pour que mon père. Je ferais en sorte que les prochains chapitres, soient mieux, mais je pense que le prochain, vous plaira beaucoup… :3

Un commentaire est aussi apprécié qu'un bébé phoque !

**Leazkmortel :** 'O' **Tu** as fait planter le site !? Je te hais ! x) C'est cool que tu ais un compte maintenant =) Et tu avais raison, ça concernait bien Simon, en même pas, pas très compliqué comme devinette… xD Bravo Sherlock ! Oh mais crois moi, je ne suis pas aussi vielle que ça, enfin… ça dépend de comme tu me vois toi... sérieusement… tu me donne quel âge ? Je veux avoir Simon comme fils, il est juste à croquer ! :F Tu avais raison pour ce chapitre. Ha, ha ! Je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un peu du mal avec lui, je crois qu'il risque d'être l'un des pires chapitres que j'ai posté pour cette histoire. Sincèrement. Ma fiction te plait tellement que tu as lu en cours de sport !? A ce point ? Je savais que ma fiction plaisait un peu, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! Quoi qu'il en soit, un auteur est toujours heureux lorsqu'une personne dit qu'elle aime son travail, c'est le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse faire. Ha, ha, cette phrase n'est pas mise au hasard, j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre dans ma chambre, avec une amie à moi qui était à côté et elle a prit le miroir avant de dire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mi, mais j'ai bien ri aussi x') Je ne sais pas si David et comme ça, mais s'il l'était, il serait encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'est déjà ! =) Oh non ! Ne t'arrête pas là ! J'aime beaucoup quand les reviews sont très, très longues ! Je préfère mille fois avoir des commentaires constructifs que ceux du genre : « C'était trop bien ! » ou « La suite ! », bien que cela ne me dérange pas d'en avoir. Plus c'est grand, plus je suis heureuse ! =D Contente que mon chapitre t'a plu et à bientôt ! Bonne journée ou soirée ! A bientôt !

**Amy's (Guest) :** Bonjour ! Oh… Catherine, cette petite entremetteuse, nous cache plein de chose et ce n'est pas fini ! J'adore l'écrire comme ça, j'apprécie beaucoup son personnage. J'imaginais bien David en professeur de patinage, perso, s'il pouvait être le mien… *tousse* hum… *tousse* bref…Et cela ne me déragerait pas braiment si David voulait m'embrasser… après pour toi je ne sais pas mais bon… Un gentleman en herbe ! Je me sens rougir avec tes félicitations, merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment =) Un bisou maintenant, ce ne serait pas amusant, vaut mieux attendre ! Je pense que le rêve d'une mère célibataire serait sûrement ça, du moins, si j'étais à la place d'Amy, ce serait le mien. Je voudrais juste voir mon fils ou ma fille grandir en peine santé et heureux, ou heureuse. Et bien, je n'aurais pas vraiment de raison de mentir, n'est-ce pas ? x) J'imagine que ça doit-être beaucoup de responsabilité, et même si j'arrive à décrire ça, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'y faire face maintenant. Heureuse que mon chapitre t'a plu ! Bonne journée ou soirée ! A bientôt !

**Blue Doctor :** Ha, ha, tu pourras trouver encore plus fan que moi ! Crois-moi ! Oui il en existe, mais vraiment pas beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour les trouver. Sur mon profil, il y a un lien sur une communauté que j'ai créé pour les fictions Acteur/OC, tu pourras aller voir mais le registre n'est pas vraiment long !:/ c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de poster la mienne, pour que des fans comme toi soient heureux(ses) d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, même si ce n'est pas superbe, superbe. J'aime ta formule de fin ! Avec mes amitiés les plus sincères. Je me sens comme une personne haut placée ! xD Je me sens importante ! x)) Et bien, merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne journée ou soirée ! A bientôt !

**Yuya-Hime :** Tu as bien raison, un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu, et cela m'aide beaucoup pour écrire, et de savoir que les gens aiment mon travail. Ha, ha, si tu as réagi comme ça pour la fin du chapitre 5, je ne te parle même pas des chapitres à venir ! Je suis contente que j'arrive à bien représenter les actions des personnages dans ma fiction, et je suis heureuse que mon travaille te plaise ! =) Bonne journée ou soirée ! A bientôt !

Merci pour les commentaires et tout le reste !

**A bientôt,**

**Tiny**


	7. Rumeurs

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Seuls mes OC le font !**

**Merci pour tous les commentaires et les follows ! **

**Comme toujours, retrouvez la tenue d'Amelia sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Rumeurs_

* * *

**Amelia POV**

Simon n'était plus malade. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant. Mais je restais vigilante aux cas où. Comme promis, David m'envoyait des messages pour se renseigner sur son état, je trouvais ça très gentil et très mignon de sa part. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, nous étions encore plus proches que d'habitude, et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Catherine aussi était passée pleins de fois dès qu'elle pouvait pour voir s'il allait bien. Il était toujours aussi content de voir sa tante. Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré David, il ne faisait que parler de lui tout le temps et il avait fait deux fois plus de dessins sur lui. Il était très fier à chaque fois qu'il me les montrait.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui j'avais eu l'idée de lui acheter un carnet de dessin, où il pourrait coller tous ceux qu'il a fait et ce qu'il compte faire, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas les perdre. Quand je suis arrivée au travail, Charlotte était déjà là, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. Elle était toujours là après moi. Je lui ai rapidement dit bonjour avant de mettre ma tenue de travail.

« Hey ! Ca va ? ». Me demanda-t-elle alors que je venais de revenir du vestiaire.

« Oui et toi ? ». Demandais-je en nouant ma queue de cheval.

« Bien, bien… ». Elle me regarda quelques secondes, comme si elle attendait que je lui dise quelque chose.

« Quoi ? ». Finis-je par demander, en posant les assiettes.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Euh… oui. Pourquoi, ça ne devrait pas ? »

« Si, si mais… je pensais que tu serais un peu déstabilisée par tout ça. ». J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Tout ça quoi ? ». Elle sembla surprise pas ma réaction.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Euh… non ? ». Elle tourna sa tête dans les deux sens, pour regarder si quelqu'un nous écoutait, ce qui était totalement ridicule puisque nous étions les seules ici, avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Et bien… il y a des rumeurs. »

« Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

« Des rumeurs sur toi et… »

« Et… ? »

« David Tennant. ». Finit-elle par lâcher. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder. ». Dis-je de manière polie.

« Amelia, tout le monde sait que vous êtes allés à la patinoire la dernière fois. ». J'ai plissé mon front. « C'est important pour les gens et les paparazzis. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'intéressent-ils à notre vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que la leur n'est pas assez intéressante. Mais sache qu'en continuant comme ça, ils vont sûrement te détruire la tienne. »

« Mais pourquoi la détruiraient-ils ? »

« Parce que c'est leur métier Amelia ! ». S'exclama-t-elle. « Leur but est de suivre les stars jusque dans leur tombe ! »

« Mais je suis la sœur de Catherine Tate, et je n'ai jamais eu de grand problème avec ça. »

« Cette fois-ci c'est différent, tu sors avec une personne très importante. »

« Ma sœur aussi est une personne importante. ». Rétorquais-je, défensive. « Et David est une personne normale… ». Commençais-je avant d'être coupée.

« Peut-être pour toi ! Peut-être que toi, tu ne vois qu'en lui un simple homme ! Mais les autres le voient comme le Docteur, la star de Doctor Who. Il y a même certaines personnes qui sont complètement obsédées par lui. Et qui ont leur chambre peinte de poster de lui. ». J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive. Vu comme ça c'était assez flippant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Ils vont sûrement te suivre de partout, espionner chacun de tes faits et gestes. »

« Mais… je ne veux pas de tout ça moi… ». Dis-je simplement.

« Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est inévitable, depuis que tu sors avec lui… »

« Je ne sors pas avec lui. ». Rétorquais-je.

« Vraiment ? ». Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Oui enfin… ». J'ai rougi. « Nous sommes juste de bon amis. Charlotte, c'est un très grand acteur, et même si je le vois comme une personne normale, je suis beaucoup trop loin de lui. »

« Mais… »

Je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de répondre, parce que j'étais partie. J'avais raison. Il était un célèbre acteur, il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, puisqu'aucune ne lui refuserait rien. Il était à son apogée, on parlait de lui de partout, il avait des photos de lui dans tous les magazines. Il avait des milliers de fans à ses pieds et qui étais-je ? Une simple mère-célibataire. La sœur de Catherine Tate, celle dont on ne retient jamais son prénom parce qu'elle n'est pas importante. Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas besoin d'être célèbre, ou d'avoir ma photo sur des magazines où encore pleins d'interviews pour vivre. J'avais Simon, et ça me suffisait. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. J'étais trop loin de lui. J'étais définitivement beaucoup trop loin de lui...

* * *

En sortant du travail, je suis passé à la maison de la presse qui se tenait non loin de l'école. J'avais largement le temps d'aller à la boutique pour lui acheter son cahier de dessin, et par la même occasion, je pouvais m'en acheter un. Je suis donc allée à celle qui était à l'école. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu que le stock de magazine people avait chuté considérablement, ce n'était pas très choquant en vue du fait que tout le monde s'intéressait à ce que les stars faisait. Sur la tête de fille j'ai observé le titre d'un des magazines people. _« __**David Tennant et une nouvelle conquête ? **__»,_ avec en premier plan, une photo de lui et moi lorsque nous étions à la patinoire. J'ai froncé les sourcils avant d'ouvrir le magasine et de commencer à lire.

_Il semblerait que le Docteur joue les jolis cœurs ! En effet, il a été aperçu à la patinoire il y a quelques jours accompagné d'une jolie rousse qui n'est personne d'autre que la sœur de Catherine Tate (Donna Noble). Il semblerait que les deux tourtereaux sont restés ensemble tout l'après midi et qu'ils sont allé boire au starbuck du coin juste après. Nous avons même des photos d'eux qui pourraient faire rougir et devenir jalouse certaines fans !_

Il y avait la photo où David et moi étions en train de patiner main dans la main, parce qu'il était en train de m'apprendre, une où on était en train de boire un chocolat chaud et qu'il m'avait enlevé la crème chantilly que j'avais au coin de ma bouche et une dernière, celle où l'on voyait qu'il allait presque m'embrasser. Je me suis mis à soupirer avant de rouler des yeux et de partir. Alors que je cherchais tranquillement dans les rayons, je suis tombée sur un magazine spécial Doctor Who. Je l'ai feuilleté et j'ai vu qu'il y avait pleins de posters et de stickers, je pensais que cela pourrait plaire à Simon, alors je l'ai pris.

Finalement j'ai enfin pu apercevoir un cahier de dessins assez grand, en cuir, d'un cuir bleu marine rappelant la couleur du TARDIS, pas très cher. J'ai souri avant de le prendre, et de feuilleter un peu les pages, cela devait lui durer quelques temps. Je suis alors passée à la caisse, et alors que j'allai payer, j'ai vu la caissière, elle était jeune, sûrement une nouvelle puisque d'habitude, c'était une vielle femme que je connaissais depuis longtemps qui tenait la boutique, qui me dévisageait. J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

« Vous êtes la petite sœur de Catherine Tate. ». J'ai hésité à répondre.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi personne ne connais votre prénom ? ». La question m'a un peu fait mal et vexée, surtout de la manière qu'elle avait dite.

« Pourquoi, devrait-on ? »

« Bien sûr, on connait le nom de tous les enfants, des frères et des sœurs des acteurs, mais vous, je ne vous connais pas. ». J'ai pris mes achats avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me connaître. »

Puis je suis partie, un peu énervée. Je suis passée à l'école pour prendre Simon qui était tout excité puisque je lui avait dit que j'avais une surprise. Nous sommes tranquillement rentrés à l'appartement. J'ai posé mes clés de voiture sur la table, tout comme le sac où j'avais déposé mes courses avant de préparer un chocolat chaud à Simon. Ce dernier s'assit et attendit patiemment que j'aie fini et que je lui donne la permission de regarder. Un fois le chocolat chaud terminé, je lui ai dit d'ouvrir. Il m'a fait un gros câlin quand il a vu le magazine. Je lui ai sourit et lui ai caressé la tête, puis j'ai entendu sonner. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu Catherine sur mon palier. J'ai souri avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la conduire dans le salon. N'ayant plus de café, je l'air sortir du placard, avant de vider le filtre qui était plein. Je l'ai ensuite remplit de café, avant de remplir la cafetière d'eau. Une fois tout cela fait, je l'ai mise en route.

« C'est rare quand tu passes en pleine semaine. »

« Nous ne tournons pas loin. ». Expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis, je suis de repos. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Ils n'ont pas toujours besoin de Donna Noble. ». Fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant.

« On a toujours besoin d'une Donna Noble. ». Dis-je sérieusement. Je le pensais, vraiment. Elle me sourit.

« Ou sinon ça va ? »

« Pourquoi quand tout le monde me dit 'ça va', j'ai l'impression d'entendre : 'Est-ce que tu tiens le coup avec David ?'. ». Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne parlais pas que de ça. »

« Mais tu en parlais aussi. »

« J'en parlais aussi. ». Accepta-t-elle. « D'autres personnes t'en ont parlé ? »

« Une copine du bouleau. ». Avouais-je. « Charlotte. Et… elle m'a montré twitter. »

« Oh c'est de la foutaise ce réseau sociaux (**N/A : Je ne suis point en tord avec twitter ! Au contraire, j'y passe ma vie dessus !**), c'est pour ça que je n'y vais pas dessus. »

« Mais tu as beaucoup de fan dessus. »

« Les fans, ce n'est pas que par internet, il y a ceux que tu rencontres aux dédicaces, tu sais. ». J'ai hoché la tête.

« Charlotte m'a dit que… que les médias vont détruire ma vie privée. Qu'ils surveilleront chacun de mes fait et gestes. Ils voudront savoir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi… ». Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce vrai ? »

« Elle a sûrement raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois arrêter de voir David. Tu ne vas pas te priver pour eux. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. ». Dis-je. « Le risque de n'avoir aucune vie privée, pas pour Simon. »

« Simon peut comprendre certaines choses, ma chérie. »

« Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point. ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne serais pas égoïste ! Tu serais en train de profiter de l'instant présent ! »

« Mais… »

« Cela ne ferait-il pas plaisir à Simon d'avoir un nouveau père ? ». Dit-elle doucement. J'ai pincé des lèvres. « De plus si c'est David ? »

« … »

« Je comprends que tu aies peur, tu n'es pas habituée, j'ai compris ça. Mais parfois, il ne faut pas voir que le mauvais côté des choses. »

« Parce qu'il y a un bon côté ? ». Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

« Tu pourrais être avec David. ». J'ai serré mes poings.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que j'aime David ? »

« La façon dont tu l'as regardé au restaurant. ». Dit-elle simplement. « Je t'ai vu regarder qu'une seule personne comme ça, avec autant, d'amour et de sagesse et c'est Simon. ». Je n'ai rien dit, je savais qu'elle avait raison.

« Admettons que ce soit vrai. ». Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire « C'est vrai », mais je l'ai tout simplement ignoré. « David est une personne si loin de moi… ». J'ai plissé mes yeux, me perdant dans mes souvenirs. « Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Quelqu'un comme toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas une actrice, je ne suis pas reconnue par tout le monde quand je vais dans la rue, je ne suis pas importante. »

« Tu es importante Amelia. ». Me dit-elle sérieusement. J'ai levé la tête vers elle, j'ai vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux, peut-être qu'elle était triste pour moi parce que je me sentais comme ça. « Tu sais quoi ? David me parle tout le temps de toi sûr le plateau. ». J'ai haussé les sourcils, surprise. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? « Il m'a parlé de votre rendez-vous, à quel point il t'appréciait, comment il se sentait bien avec toi. Il avait l'impression d'être différent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Mais Cate'… je ne suis qu'une simple mère… »

« Tu es Amelia Ford ! ». S'exclama-t-elle, me faisant me redresser sur mon siège. « Ressaisis toi ! David tient énormément à toi, et en plus du fait que vous faites un beau couple, il pourrait être un père merveilleux pour Simon. »

« Tu as peut-être raison… Mais cela me ferait bizarre de passer devant les caméras, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à toi. Je ne suis que la sœur de Catherine Tate, celle dont on ne retient pas son prénom. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu mérites mieux que quiquonque d'être devant les caméras ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une mère fabuleuse. Toutes les autres mères voudraient être comme toi. Elles devraient toutes prendre exemple sur toi. ». J'ai pincé des lèvres, ne disant rien. « Tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai tord… ». Il eut un petit silence, jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé de le briser.

« Catherine ? »

« Oui ? ». Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai peur… ». Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre elle, me frottant doucement le bras.

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais… »

* * *

**David POV**

J'ai regardé l'heure à ma montre, il était huit heures du soir. Je venais juste de tourner ma dernière scène de la journée et j'étais assez crevé. Je me suis mis dos au mur avant de sortir mon téléphone. Je voulais vraiment l'appeler. Mais pour dire quoi ? Je n'avais pas vraiment d'excuse pour l'appeler. Simon ? Non, je l'ai déjà fait. Catherine ? Elle est allée chez elle tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste lui parler. Je voulais vraiment lui parler. J'ai regardé pendant plusieurs secondes mon fond l'écran, qui était elle (c'était une photo qu'elle avait prit à la patinoire et sur laquelle je l'a trouvait particulièrement ravissante.). Cela faisait quelques temps que l'on se connaissait maintenant, et peut-être que nous pouvions… faire évoluer notre relation. J'ai soupiré avant de faire son numéro. J'ai attendu quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche.

« _Allo ?_ »

« Salut Amy, c'est David. »

« _David ! Comment vas-tu ?_ ». J'ai souri, j'adorais sa voix.

« Bien et toi ? »

« _Ca va, comme d'habitude_.»

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« _Rien de spécial, je viens d'envoyer Simon à la douche et je vais commencer à préparer à manger. _»

« Tu as fait à manger ? ». Demandais-je. « Je peux venir ? »

« _Hey n'essaye pas de t'incruster, spaceman !_ ». J'ai ri à l'utilisation du surnom de Donna.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

« _Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?_ »

« Oh et bien… Rien de spécial, je viens juste de finir de tourner, et je voulais juste te parler. ». Avouais-je, je ne savais pas qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle rougissait.

« _C'est vrai que cela fait quelques temps. _»

« Deux semaines. ». Dis-je rapidement. J'ai fermé les yeux fortement, me frappant la tête. A quoi je ressemblais moi ? A l'homme qui compte combien de temps de séparation il y a entre lui et sa dulcinée ? Je l'ai entendue rire.

«_ A peine ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était plus long._ ». Avoua-t-elle, toujours en riant.

« Ouais… moi aussi. ». J'ai fis un signe de main à un collègue qui passait à côté de moi. « Je… je suis désolé, au fait. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ ». J'ai presque pu imaginer son froncement de sourcil.

« Pour les paparazzis et...tout le reste. »

« _Oh…_ ». Il eut un petit silence. « _Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas._ »

« Je passais tellement un bon moment, que j'ai complètement oublié qu'ils pouvaient être là. »

« _Ce n'est pas grave._ »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation difficile... ». Continuais-je.

« _David, je vais bien. _». Me rassura-t-elle.

« Okay... ». J'ai hoché la tête, me sentant idiot parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

« _Ouais..._ ». Il eut un petit silence.

« Et Simon va bien ? »

« _Oui, oui._ ». Je savais qu'elle souriait. Elle souriait toujours quand elle parlait de son fils. «_ Il va très bien, il te passe même le bonjour._ ». J'ai souri.

« Dis que je fais la même chose. »

«_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera fait. _». J'ai prit une grand inspiration, et mon courage à deux mains.

« Amy ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« _Hum, bien sûr_. »

« Que penses-tu de notre relation ? »

« _Cela semble un peu différent non ? _». Je l'entendis rire nerveusement. « _Une star et une mère-célibataire. Pas très commun._ »

« Ouais... mais... ». J'ai ri, mais sans émotion, c'était un rire nerveux. « Peut-être… ». Je me suis raclé la gorge. « …que l'on pourrait essayer… non ? ».Finis-je par me demander, mes mains tremblantes et moites.

« _Mais… ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ? »._ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile, après un petit moment de silence. « _Nous ne sommes pas du même monde._ » Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, nous étions vraiment de deux classes sociales différentes. Mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais vraiment être avec elle. J'ai plissé mon front.

« Peut-être que pour cette fois, nous pouvons faire une mauvaise chose. »

« _Ouais…_ ». Souffla-t-elle. « _Peut-être que l'on peut… _»

**Note de l'auteur :** Et fin du chapitre =) Vous me détestez hein ? Au moins, comme ça, vous êtes obligés de lire la suite =). Je suis fière de mon sadisme, vraiment. :3 Aie, aie, aie ! Amy commence à se poser des questions… la pauvre. Je pense vraiment que si cela arrivait à une personne ordinaire, de sortir avec David Tennant, elle penserait cela aussi. Elle penserait forcement qu'elle est rien comparé à lui, mais c'est la qu'elle se trompera. Parce que nous sommes tous égaux les uns aux autres. J'aime comment David se préoccupe d'elle, c'est trop mignon. Et Catherine qui joue encore et toujours les entremetteuses, j'adore ça ! Je l'imagine bien faire ça d'ailleurs ! Elle n'a pas de sœur en vrai, du moins, pas que je sache, alors quand sa petite sœur est triste ou inquiète, j'ai essayé de faire sortir son instinct de grande sœur qui est inexistant… donc j'espère l'avoir bien fait ! Je l'aime bien comme ça, elle me parait encore plus chaleureuse comme ça. J'ai imaginé la raison pour laquelle Catherine n'est pas sûr twitter, puisqu'elle et David n'aime pas ce site, enfin, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne l'aiment pas mais ils ne sont pas fans non plus. Je répète, je n'ai rien contre ce site, je l'apprécie vraiment ! Je voulais vous dire que le prochain chapitre risque d'être court, et nous auront un peu de POV David ! **Autre chose !** **Lorsque cette histoire atteindra 40 reviews, je poster un sneak peek de mon histoire. Laquelle ? A vous de choisir, j'en écris une sur Doctor Who, et une autre avec David Tennant. Vous m'indiquerez dans vos commentaires laquelle vous préférez. Je le posterai en fin de chapitre, lorsque j'aurai 40 reviews. **

**Leazkmortel :** Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plû, comme l'histoire qu'Amy a raconté à Simon, elle venait du fond du cœur. Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

**Apple :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Cela m'aide beaucoup pour écrire.

**Amy's (Guest) :** En effet, je pense vraiment que David peut être très protecteur avec les gens qu'il aime, je le vois comme ça. Ouais, Catherine a encore pleins de petits tours dans son sac ! Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses, les faire sortir ensemble après cinq chapitre, avec moi, il va falloir attentre un petit peu plus (pas trop tard non plus). Merci de son commentaire

**Merci encore pour les commentaires et tout le reste !**

**A bientôt,**

**Tiny**


	8. Le fils et le prétendant

**David Tennant et Catherine Tate ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Seuls mes OC le font. **

**Comme d'habitude, retrouvez la tenue d'Amelia sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Le fils et le prétendant_

* * *

**David POV**

Je me suis réveillé assez tard. Il devait être dix heures, voir presque onze heures. En tant qu'acteur, je ne faisais pas beaucoup de grasse matinée mais j'avais appris à vivre avec. Après avoir bu mon café habituel, je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude, je me souvenais encore de ce que j'avais dit à Amelia il y a quelques jours et je n'attendais que mes jours de repos pour pouvoir la voir. Nous sommes restés en contact, tous les jours nous nous envoyâmes des messages, que ce soit des blagues, des simples smileys, pour toujours être proche l'un de l'autre. Je me suis même demandé à quoi ma vie ressemblait quand elle n'y était pas dedans.

Tout a changé depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je parlais avec elle pratiquement tous les jours, alors à force, c'était devenu comme une habitude, une petite routine. Si jamais un jour elle venait à disparaître, je crois que je serais perdu. Littéralement. J'ai laissé mes muscles se détendre alors que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps. Cela me faisait un bien fou. Une fois la douche prise, j'ai rapidement enfilé mon boxer et mon pantalon, tout en me brossant les dents.

Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, encore heureux et je ne pensais pas que j'aurai eu la force de faire face aux caméras. J'avais donc décidé d'aller prendre Amelia a un vrai rendez-vous romantique. J'avais déjà pleins d'idées en tête, c'était pas mal. Après m'être complètement préparé, j'ai fixé pendant quelques secondes mon téléphone, hésitant à le prendre. On n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis l'appel de la dernière fois, on s'envoyait quelques messages, quand j'étais pendant les pauses, mais rien de plus. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux, hésitant. Le coup de fil que j'allai passer risquait de changer ma vie pour toujours. J'ai prit une grande inspiration avant de l'appeler. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps.

_« Allo ? »_

« Salut Amy… ». Commençais-je, me sentant légèrement nerveux.

« _Hey ! Dave ! _». Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire. « _Tu vas bien ?_ »

« Oui et toi ? »

« _Moi aussi, ça va très bien. Quoi de neuf ?_ »

« Oh bah tu sais, le tournage, les interviews… Et toi ? ». Demandais-je.

«_ Moi aussi, la même routine. Oh, Dave, tu peux attendre deux secondes ?_ »

« Oui bien sûr. ». Malgré le fait qu'elle avait éloigné son téléphone, je pouvais l'entendre parler.

« _Oui mon ange ?_ ». Parla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle devait sûrement s'adresser à Simon. « _Bien sûr mon cœur, je vais lui dire._ ». Elle se ré-adressa à moi. « _Simon te passe le bonjour._ »

« Dis lui que moi aussi. ». Souri-je.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà fait._ »

« Euh… ». Je me suis raclé la gorge. « Je voulais savoir si… si tu voudrais… enfin si tu pouvais… »

«_ Oui ? _»

« Sortir avec moi ce soir. ». Lâchais-je. Il eut un petit silence. « Enfin… si tu en as envie bien sûr… je ne te force pas… »

« _Ouais. _». Je l'entendis souffler. «_ J'aimerai ça._ ». J'ai haussé mes sourcils, un poids en moins sur mes épaules.

« Alors… ». Je me suis raclé de nouveau la gorge. « Je passe te prendre ? »

«_ Ouais ! _». Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée. « _Je veux dire, oui. _». J'ai souri.

« Alors, vers 20 h ce soir ? »

« _D'accord. _»

« A ce soir. »

«_ A ce soir. _»

J'ai raccroché. J'ai humidifié mes lèvres avant de soupirer. Je me suis même mis à rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais mis à rire. C'était sûrement nerveux. Mon cerveau devait sûrement avoir pété un câble avec toute l'excitation que j'éprouvais. Mais j'ai ri. J'ai ri pendant une dizaine de minutes, voir plus, sans savoir que chez elle, elle faisait la même chose aussi.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

J'ai reposé doucement mon téléphone sur la table de la cuisine avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me mettre à rire. Enfin. J'ai attendu un bon moment pour qu'il me demande ça. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas vers moi, et j'ai vu Simon qui me regardait avec un regard curieux. Il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi sa mère s'était mise à rire toute seule après un appel téléphonique. Il inclina doucement sa tête vers la droite en haussant les sourcils.

« Maman, ça va ? ». J'ai souri.

« Bien sûr mon ange, tout va très bien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? »

« Oh, choses de grandes personnes. ». Il croisa ses bras en fronçant la poitrine, affichant une mine boudeuse. Je me suis mise à rire en lui frottant la tête. « Ca te dis d'aller chez ta tante ce soir ? »

« Tu dois partir ? ». Demanda-t-il, triste. J'ai souri.

« Juste le temps d'une soirée, et j'aimerai que tu dormes chez ta tante ce soir. »

« J'aurai le droit de regarder Doctor Who ? ». J'ai ri.

« Bien sûr, mon ange. ». Il se mit à rire à son tour.

« Alors c'est d'accord ! ». J'ai repris mon téléphone pour appeler ma sœur.

« _Allo ?_ »

« Hey Catherine, c'est moi. »

« Ca va ? Tout va bien j'espère ? ». J'ai souri à son inquiétude.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un service à te demander. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ca te dérange garder Simon à la maison ce soir ? »

« David t'a appelé ? ». Devina-t-elle. J'ai rougi en souriant radieusement.

« Oui… ». Répondis-je d'un air rêveur.

« Il était temps ! ». S'exclama-t-elle, me tirant de ma rêverie. « Il n'y a pas de problème, vers quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? »

« Hum… 19h30 »

« D'accord, je serai là. »

« Merci Cate', tu me sauves la vie. »

« Et que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! ». Dit-elle sur un taux faussement en colère. J'ai ri avant de raccrocher.

« Des habits. ». Réalisai-je. « Il me faut des habits pour ce soir. »

Je suis rapidement allée dans ma chambre en ouvrant mon armoire. J'ai placé ma main sur mon menton en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas qu'un simple rendez vous comme si nous allions à la patinoire. C'était **un** rendez vous. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer le soir même, mais il était très clair que nos intentions n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. Peut-être qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir, peut-être que demain, je pouvais être en couple avec David Tennant. Chose qui est plutôt effrayante à vrai dire.

J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux par frustration, en lorgnant du regard chaque robe que j'avais. Je ne voulais pas en faire trop, mais j'espérais en faire assez. Il ne fallait jamais très bien s'habiller pour un premier rendez-vous en « compagnon possible », c'était l'un des règles d'or dans la vie d'une célibataire. J'ai tiré plusieurs robes qui étaient pendues sur des cintres avant de soupirer.

« Elle est jolie la rouge. ». Intervint une petite voix derrière moi. Je me suis retournée pour voir Simon, qui était assis sur mon lit. J'ai souri.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? ». Il hocha rigoureusement la tête. « Alors je vais la mettre. »

C'était une robe assez simple, d'un rouge un peu pétant, mais pas trop. Elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et était à plusieurs volants. La ceinture, en dessous de ma poitrine, me faisait le tour du haut du torse, donnant un effet bustier au haut, bien qu'il y avait des fines bretelles. Je l'ai posé sur le lit avant de choisir une paire de talon de la même couleur. J'avais choisi de mettre mon long manteau blanc, histoire de ne pas avoir très froid. J'ai tout posé sur le lit avant de soupirer un bon coup. Je me sentais vraiment excitée pour ce soir. Simon me regarda avant de sourire.

« Maman ! C'est l'heure de regarder Doctor Who ! »

* * *

**David POV**

Catherine m'avait appelé, elle voulait me voir. J'avais déjà une petite idée sur quoi cela pouvait bien être, mais malgré tout, je l'ai invité chez moi. J'étais en train de préparer le café quand elle sonna à la porte, il devait être la fin d'après midi. J'avais les feuilles de mon script avec moi, puisque je devais les apprendre pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai levé la tête, posant ma tasse avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle me sourit avant de m'étreinte, comme elle en avait l'habitude, avant de la faire rentrer.

« Tu veux un café ? ». Elle posa son manteau sur le dos de la chaise avant de s'asseoir.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

« Un sucre. »

« Comme d'habitude. ». J'ai rempli sa tasse avant de lui servir, elle me remercia.

« Donc… ». Commençais-je, en m'asseyant en face d'elle. « Tu voulais parler… ? »

« Oui. ». Dit-elle. « Et je pense que tu sais déjà à propos de quoi. »

« Amelia. »

« Amelia. ». Accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Si c'est à propos de ce soir… »

« Je veux juste que tu fasses une chose. ». Répondit-elle simplement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne la blesse pas. Ne pense même pas à la blesser parce que si jamais tu l'as blesse, tu auras faire à moi. ». Je l'ai regardé avant de dire sincèrement.

« Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de faire du mal à ta sœur. Je ne la blesserai jamais, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir, je veux juste la voir heureuse. ». Elle sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

« Elle l'est. ». Dit-elle. Elle est heureuse avec toi. ». J'ai pincé des lèvres.

« Essayerai-tu de nous caser ensemble ? ». Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! ». Dit-elle, sur un ton qui me fit rire.

« Pourquoi moi ? ». Demandais-je, simplement.

« Parce que tu est un homme bien. Et que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne les blesseras pas. ». J'ai souri légèrement.

« Tu sais quoi ? ». Finis-je par dire. « Je crois que… »

* * *

**Amelia POV**

J'ai soupiré après avoir terminé mon service. Simon était chez Mama alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer à la maison. J'étais totalement épuisée mais rien que de penser à cette soirée que j'avais attendu depuis un bon moment, toute mon énergie revenait de nouveau. Je suis sortie dehors, prenant une grande inspiration, disant au revoir à Charlotte qui allait s'occuper de la fermeture ce soir avant d'entrer dans ma voiture. Dire que dans quelques mois elle allait être à moi.

J'avais prit cette voiture à crédit depuis quelques mois maintenant, puisque j'étais avec Simon, et que j'avais un travail et lui l'école, il était hors de question de continuer sans véhicule ou de prendre le taxi tous les jours. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres, pas dans ma situation. J'ai mis le contact à la voiture avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, direction la maison. J'ai tapé un rythme frénétique de quatre coups sur mon volant, quand j'étais au feu rouge, sûrement pour déstresser de la grosse journée que j'avais passé et de la longue soirée avenir.

J'étais déjà en train de planifier mon maquillage et ma coupe de cheveux pour ce soir. Je ne me préparais pas autant d'habitude pour mes rendez-vous, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en n'avais pas. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il était une star et que j'essayais d'être à son niveau, loin de là. J'imagine que s'il m'appréciait, c'était pour ce que je suis, une simple mère de famille. Du moins, je l'espérais. C'était juste parce que cette soirée, je l'avais attendu depuis très longtemps, et que je voulais donner mon maximum. J'ai conduis prudemment jusqu'à mon appartement.

J'ai récupéré Simon chez Mama, avant de lui faire faire ses devoirs. Il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup, c'était une chance. Juste de la lecture et un peu d'écriture. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà goûté, je lui ai fait son chocolat chaud habituel qu'il adorait boire. Il disait toujours que j'avais une recette spéciale pour le faire. C'était pourtant très simple. Je mettais du chocolat en poudre dans une tasse assez large et pas très haute, je rajoutais du lait avant de le faire chauffé. Je rajoutais ainsi un peu de cannelle dans le chocolat, plus sur le nuage de crème chantilly. Il aimait beaucoup la cannelle.

Quand nous allions à la plage avec Catherine, il prenait toujours une glace avec ce parfum. Personnellement, j'étais plutôt vanille. Une fois qu'il avait fait ses devoirs, il alla dessiner sur la table du salon alors que je pliais tranquillement le linge. J'avais aussi rangé un peu l'appartement avant de faire la vaisselle. Voyant l'heure, je suis donc allée me prendre une douche avant de m'habiller. Catherine arriva à 19h30 et sourit en me voyant dans ma tenue.

« Tu es magnifique ! ». J'ai ri, légèrement nerveuse.

« Merci. ». Répondis-je humblement en la faisant entrer.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore coiffée et maquillée ? »

« Nope, je vais le faire. »

« Il te reste trente minutes. »

« Au lieu de me dire ça, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide ! ». Ris-je.

* * *

**David POV**

J'ai sonné chez Amy à 7h58 exactement. J'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Catherine. Elle me sourit avant de m'étreindre et de me faire rentrer dans l'appartement. C'était très rangé, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment puisqu'Amelia était le genre de personne organisée.

« Prêt pour ce soir ? ». J'ai regardé mon amie.

« Bien sûr. »

« Pas trop stressé ? »

« Mais pourquoi serai-je stressé ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas… ». Dit-elle innocemment en haussant les sourcils. « Peut-être que tu pourrais te retrouver en couple d'ici demain. ». J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'est sorti.

« Oh shut up. ». Elle s'est mit à rire. C'était alors que j'ai vu Simon, qui dessinait sur la table du salon, j'ai alors décidé de le voir.

« Hey gamin ! ». Souris-je. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va. Et toi ? »

« Comme toujours. »

« Tu vas emmener ma maman ? ». Il leva les yeux vers moi. « Pour toujours ? ». Je me suis mis à genoux en face de lui.

« Non, bien sûr que non. ». Répondis-je. « Pas comme ça. Juste pour ce soir. »

« Et vous reviendrez après ? »

« Je te le promets. ». Il me sourit.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? ». J'ai souri doucement.

« Bien sûr, bonhomme. »

« Ne la blesse pas. ». Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, silencieux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit jeune, il prenait grand soin de sa mère. Je l'admirai. Déjà si courageux à son âge, c'était très prometteur pour l'avenir. J'ai souri doucement, en plissant légèrement les yeux, faisant une croix sur mon cœur.

« Jamais. ». Il me sourit à son tour.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

J'ai entendu David parler alors que j'ajustais mes boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile. Je me suis encore regardée dans le miroir derrière moi, légèrement tremblante. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais stressée, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, nous allions juste au restaurant et sortir un peu en ville, rien de plus normal. Mais pour tout avouer, je crois que c'était dû à la conversation que l'on a eut, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. _Peut-être que pour cette fois, nous pouvons faire une mauvaise chose._ J'ai rougi. Peut-être qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir… J'ai secoué la tê devais penser à autre chose.

Un peu difficile quand la personne qui vous attire se trouve dans la salle juste à côté et qu'elle est en train de parler avec votre sœur. J'ai, pour la énième fois lissée ma robe. Elle était rouge, à plusieurs volants, pas de décolleté ou quoi que ce soit, je ne voulais pas en faire des tonne. Je pouvais dire que cela allait être notre vrai premier rendez-vous. Pas en tant que couple, mais en tant que personnes qui seraient très susceptibles de finir ensemble en fin de soirée. Ouais… juste ça. Je suis restée quelques secondes sans bouger devant la porte de la chambre, écoutant leur conversation.

« Elle a bientôt fini. ». Rassura Catherine. « Elle va arriver. »

« Hum, d'accord… »

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après le restaurant ? »

« Bah… sûrement flâner en ville. »

« C'est une bonne idée. ». Approuva-t-elle. « Fais attention à ne pas l'enrhumer. ». Fit-elle, son instinct de grande sœur remontant. « Elle est en robe. Rouge. ». Précisa-t-elle. « Vraiment magnifique en passant. »

« Oh elle n'a besoin de robe pour être vraiment… ». Je suis sortie de la chambre, lui faisant tourner sa tête vers moi. « …magnifique… ». Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte tout comme il me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, sans rien me dire. J'étais totalement rouge et encore plus stressée. Est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas me tenue ? Est-ce qu'il ne me trouvait pas jolie ? Est-ce que je ne lui plaisais pas ? Peut-être que c'était mon maquillage ! Ou ma coiffure ! Ou même ma robe ! Je le vis se lécher ses lèvres avant de se racler la gorge. « Ouah… Amy… tu es vraiment… ». Il restait sans voix. « Je ne peux même pas trouver un mot pour te décrire… » J'ai rougi en baissant la tête. A ben non, rien de tout ça en fait.

« M-merci… ». Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi avant de le sentir prendre ma main, avant d'embrasser le dos de cette dernière, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. J'ignorai totalement s'il était conscient de tout l'effet qu'il me faisait.

« Mais je t'en prie. ». Sourit-il.

« Tu es pas mal non plus. ». Il me fit un clin d'œil, me remerciant avant de me tendre son bras.

« Tu n'as pas tes lunettes. ». Remarqua-t-il.

« J'ai mis des lentilles. »

« Tu es aussi jolie comme ça ». Je me suis mis à rougir, il avait dit « aussi ». Ce qu'il signifiait qu'il me trouvait aussi jolie avec mes lunettes ? Je me suis tournée vers Catherine qui nous souriait.

« Je t'appellerai pour Simon. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas malade, pas de grippe tout va bien. ». J'ai souri. Ce dernier sorti sa tête de sa chambre, venant vers moi en souriant.

« Maman, tu es trop jolie. ». J'ai ri avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci mon ange. Sois sage d'accord ? »

« Hum, hum. ». Il hocha la tête. Je me suis relevée pour refaire face à Catherine.

« A ce soir. »

« Prête ? ». Me demanda David.

« Bien sûr »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire. Il adorait vraiment cette expression. Nous sommes sortis de l'immeuble et il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, en chevalier servant. J'ai ri avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil passager, alors qu'il alla sur celui du conducteur. Il mit le contact avant de démarrer. Je l'ai regardé pendant quelques secondes, me demandant comment aller se passer cette soirée qui avait l'air très prometteuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à sourire.

Vous savez ce genre de sourire béat quand vous aimez une personne et qu'elle vous fait tout le temps rêver ? Et bien, c'était ce genre de sourire là. Je n'ai pas directement capté qu'il me regardait aussi, j'étais toujours dans ma transe. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je suis revenue à la réalité. Il me sourit aussi, d'une manière toute adorable qui me fit fondre de l'intérieur, avant de s'engager sur la route. Je sentais que cela allait être une bonne soirée…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui ! Le rendez-vous sera pour le prochain chapitre. Juste une petite semaine à attendre, ce n'est pas beaucoup non ? Alors, que dire de ce chapitre ? Je devais le faire celui là, celui où le prétendant est confronté au fils de sa dulcinée. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la petite scène entre Simon et David (d'où le fait que le chapitre s'appelle _Le fils et le prétendant_), quand il lui demande de ne pas la blesser, parce que ça montre à quel point il tient à sa mère et à quel point il veut la protéger même s'il n'a même pas sept ans. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour protéger les gens qu'on aime. Les commentaires très appréciés, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

Merci pour les commentaires !

**Leazkmortel :** J'espère que ton brevet blanc c'est bien passé, j'ai connu ça moi aussi. Je déteste les maths, je haïs les maths, je crois que c'est la chose que je déteste le plus au monde. On ne peut pas apprendre à un littéraire à taper à la calculette, c'est un pari trop risqué. Personnellement, j'aimerai être à la place d'Amy, tout le monde, je pense, voudrait être à sa place. Ce n'était pas qu'il était court, il était de taille habituelle mais il y avait beaucoup moins de paragraphe que d'habitude et beaucoup plus de dialogues, c'est pour cela qu'on aurait dit qu'il était plus court.

**Amy's (Guest) :** D'après toi ? J'aime beaucoup laisser des fins ouvertes comme ça. Nous ne savons jamais ce qu'il va se passer après et il suffit de laisser son imagination faire le reste. Notre salaire nous différencie des stars, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. Je suis contente que tu lises toujours cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise !

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny**


End file.
